Journey to Hell
by Nature9000
Summary: A high demon of Hell comes to collect on his end of a deal made during Trina's infancy. In an attempt to unseat the King of Hell, she is taken as his bride. However, her sister and friends will not let her be taken without a fight. The group must fight through a series of tests, and through Hell itself to rescue her. Will they win, or will they become Hell's newest residents?
1. Twenty Year Deal

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N: I wanted to get this up before Halloween broke, also wanted to get just this first chapter up so you can get a taste of what's to come. I still have to work on the other stories up right now, but this will be continued as soon as those are near finished-which they're getting there-so it will not be a long wait.

I believe you'll enjoy this-though it shouldn't be too long we shall see. All of the friends will be in this and it is supernatural. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and setting is April 20, 2013-Trina's 20th birthday, there's a reason for that.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Twenty Year Deal)

"So you two have been together _how long?"_ Jade asked of Trina, who was standing behind Sinjin in the recliner. Tori was on the end of the couch to their right, sitting beside Beck and Jade. Near them were the remaining friends, all surprised to hear of the couple's engagement. Sinjin really had just proposed-waiting for Trina's birthday to do so, so the friends were just now getting the announcement.

"About four years," Tori replied with a widening grin, "It's about time, too. They've known each other forever." They never liked to talk about their relationship, it was more a desire to just keep their own doings with one another-keeping their relationship from outside involvement.

Sinjin felt Trina's arms creep around his neck. He looked up to her soft brown eyes and drew a smile as he exhaled slowly. The friends gazed at them for a minute before anyone spoke up. "I'm happy for you guys," Robbie declared, earning a nod from the others.

Relationships among the friends had really improved over time. Sure, the friends hadn't always been the best of friends to Tori's sister, but they've slacked. Sinjin hadn't thought much of them, but not due to any of that, but rather for their own vanity during Hollywood Arts. Slowly, he was growing more approving of them.

"You never showed any affection around us," Beck raised up an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right, "How come? You never told us you two were dating."

Trina turned her eyes to him and lifted her shoulders up, "Well we weren't sure how you guys would react. I mean 'Trina and Sinjin are dating' seems like something you guys would have turned into a joke." Beck curled the right corner of his lip backwards and sighed.

"But that was before." Trina gave him an approving smile and nodded in reply.

"I know. The major thing is, though, is that we wanted to keep our relationship to ourselves. It was no one else's business what happens in our relationship. People like to involve themselves in a couple's life, trying to interject during arguments or hooking people up-over and over-I think you guys can agree to that." She smirked as Jade and Beck looked to Tori, whose face reddened.

"Yes we do know about people meddling in someone else's relationship."

"You can't say it's a bad thing," Tori laughed. Jade looked over to Beck, who hung his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"True."

The unfortunate thing was Trina's parents weren't even here. Tori planned a big party, Sinjin was finally proposing, and _neither _parent was around. David had himself holed up in his office while Holly was-god only knows where-Sinjin assumed she was off shopping or flirting about somewhere.

They didn't _seem_ coldhearted, sure they ignored their daughter on occasion, but Sinjin saw them at times where they loved both their daughters more than anything else in the world-and David of all people truly was the last person to miss something that either of them did. So his being absent for Trina's birthday just seemed too uncharacteristic for him.

Trina, nor Tori, complained any about their parents' absence, so Sinjin didn't say anything of it. As his eyes drifted to Mr. Vega's office door, which was conveniently cracked open to reveal the man sitting at his desk, he couldn't help but to think maybe David really wasn't as absent as he seemed.

Thinking of dragging the guy out, Sinjin stood up-to Trina's dismay. "Where you going, Sinji?"

"Just checking on your dad." The sisters looked over to the office door with a shrug while the friends exchanged concerned expressions. Deciding not to stick around for their questions regarding David's avoidance of the celebration and announcements, Sinjin moved hastily to David's door. He knocked twice on the door and looked through the crack. "Mr. Vega? You okay in there?"

"I'm fine…do you need something?"

"I thought it might be best for you to come out and spend some time with your daughter. It is her birthday-I hope I'm not crossing a line with the suggestion." He heard the man take a deep breath, then hesitate for several curious moments.

"That's fine, I'd rather stay in here. She knows I love her, I don't need to be out there."

"Well why not? Can I ask?" He was growing frustrated with the man's disinterest. Behind him, he heard Trina calling him over, but he was insistent on David coming out.

"It isn't something I can get into." Sinjin slowly pushed the door open to see David further. He hesitated upon seeing the man. David was leaning back in his chair, his glossy eyes were glued to the clock on his wall. In his right hand he clutched a small wooden cross, his thumb was running over the fine wood frantically while the tip was gripped tightly between his forefinger and middle finger. The man's usual calm and pleasant demeanor was heavy and his expression was stony. David looked over to him, looking as though he'd just aged decades in seconds. "I can't go out there right now. You wouldn't understand."

"With all respect-she needs her dad. Besides, Holly's god knows where."

"Holly's at church."

"Church?" He raised an eyebrow as David closed his eyes and began to mutter. It didn't make sense that Holly would be at church, but David wouldn't lie about that. "Why's she at church? Are you guys going to do this when Trina turns 21?"

David slowly stood, nearly stumbling over as he did so. Sinjin felt an urge to race over and help the man up, but remained standing in place as David turned his eyes to him. "What you must understand, and I know that you know, is that I love my daughter. Above all else, I love my family.

"Then what is the problem?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Tori making her way across the room now.

"Guilt. Something I can't stop from happening, a case I've been working on for the last twenty years-trying to find a way around."

Sinjin was taken aback, and Tori stared at her father amid the confusion. He tried to solve David's riddle, but could think of nothing. "Dad quit being vague," Tori put her hands to her hips and furrowed her brow. "He and mom have been like this for weeks now, Sinji. I can't explain it and they won't talk about it. It's all right though, missing out on one birthday doesn't kill them-I guess…"

"I'm sorry," whispered the man, "I'm truly sorry." He slowly guided the two out and slunk back into his office. "If you two knew, if she knew, you'd never…" Sinjin gazed on in bewilderment, huffing over the man's inability to at least come out. He met Trina's eyes and relaxed when she turned up a smile at him.

"Come on guys leave dad alone," Trina waved them over and closed her eyes, "He's not doing anything wrong. At least he's _home_."

"Trina was telling us why you two don't show affection in person," Cat chimed, "I think you should!" Sinjin chuckled and curled his mouth into a subtle smirk.

"We show affection all the time." They were more private in their relationship than, say, Beck and Jade were. All that mattered to them was the love the other had for them. The world could know they were together, but they weren't going to make a show of their relationship.

"Yeah we just don't show off, but since you asked…" Trina stood up and moved over to Sinjin. He met her halfway in the room and looked into her eyes as she hugged his neck. "Just this once." He hugged her back and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "I love you, Sinjin."

"Love you." The friends smiled at them and Jade's head moved to Beck's shoulder.

The clock on the fireplace stuck twelve for noon and began to chime out the hours. Tori walked over, grinning wide, applauding them. Suddenly, a great silence took the room, and all eyes unconsciously fell onto the clock as everyone listened to the singular gongs.

He felt Trina's body tense and looked over to see a look of distress on her face. "Trina, what's wrong?"

"'I'm not sure," Trina muttered, "I feel sick all of a sudden." She put her hand over her left temple, moaning lightly. Tori looked over with great concern, asking if she needed to grab Trina a cold rag. "No, I'm fine. Just…"

A thunderous roar rang out through the sky outside the house, causing all the friends to jump up and look out the window. It was a perfectly clear day, no rain or clouds were seen, so where was the thunder coming from?

Trina stumbled backwards, gripping her head with both hands, her groaning increased and Tori ran over to throw her arms around Trina and help her towards the couch. "I'm going to find some Ibuprofen or something. Dad! Dad!"

The older man remained still in his office, emitting only a sound of quiet sobs. Sinjin felt a rush of terror and looked over to Trina protectively. There was a strong sense of danger in the air, and everyone could feel it. Typically Trina would be the first to be ready to fight whatever threat was coming near her family, but she was too out of it now.

As he started to make his way towards her and Tori, a tremendous force blew him off his feet. Cat let out a started scream and he looked up to see billows of smoke and fire spreading out from the ground. "What in the hell?" Sinjin scratched his head and slowly picked himself up off the ground.

Tori stared at the fire with wide eyes and clutched her sister harder. "I got you Trina." Tori looked over to Sinjin, questioning him. "What's going on!"

"I don't know!"

From the circle of fire and smoke rose a sinister figure in a black hood and cloak. He had a young looking face with dark black eyes. His nose was long and straight, his cheeks were flat and his face shaped in an acute angle from the chin. His yellow hair flowed out over his shoulders in waves. "What in hell, indeed," the man belted out a deep laugh and narrowed his eyes.

Trina's head flew up and her eyes met his, she growled and rose to her feet. "Who are you?" She challenged. Tori called for her to get back, possibly feeling the same sense of danger as Sinjin did. He tried to work his way over to Trina, but the man turned a dangerous glare onto him and stretched out his hand.

A sudden clenching sensation gripped his throat and lifted him off the ground. He gasped out, kicking his feet through the air, trying to breathe. "Sinjin!" Trina screamed. "You let go of him!" She ran forward, but froze the second the man cocked a smirk at her. She struggled in place, looking down at her feet as she jerked her body in attempt to move forward.

"Is that any way to greet your guest of honor?" Sinjin was suddenly flung across the room. His back struck the couch and his hand rubbed at his throat. He bent upwards, breathing heavily as he glared at this strange man.

What was going on? Who was this, and why was this happening? Was he some sort of demon?

The man put his hands to his chest and closed his eyes, "I fear I've insulted. It was not my intent. For you see, I'm merely here to make good on a twenty year debt." The second his fiery eyes fell onto Trina, Sinjin forced himself to his feet and started moving towards this person. "I wouldn't." A scythe appeared in the man's right hand, his eyes narrowed and his mouth fell into a frown. "I can kill you with the flick of my wrist." He stepped over the pillar of fire, still locking eyes with Trina. "I am here to make good on my part of the deal."

"What deal?" Trina hissed.

"A deal that saved your life." The man stretched out his hand, chuckling evilly as he caressed Trina's right cheek. "What desperation will drive a person to do, it is amazing." Trina pulled her head back and Tori scowled, swatting at the man's arm.

"Don't you dare touch my sister. I know what you are! You're a demon."

The man's eyebrows shot up and his lips turned into a sly smirk. "Ding-ding, give yourself a point."

Sinjin heard Jade whisper a suggestion, "Satan?" The friends were all terrified, each frozen with uncertainty. "You can't be the devil…"

"Ah no, I am not Lucifer." The man lifted a finger and shook his head. "You are close, however. I am Lucifer's right hand, his greatest warrior in hell. My name is Samil, and I am the Fallen. I am the Angel of Death, and I have come to claim my bride."

"What?!" Tori shrieked and held onto Trina with more force. "You will not do anything to my sister! She's not going with you."

Sinjin stepped beside the two, sneering at the man with a rush of hatred, "I'm not letting that happen. No way."

"You think you have a choice?" As the man laughed, the friends made their way over, each ready to help the sisters out if needed. "Well, as much as I love a good challenge…Katrina will be mine."

"I am no one's," Trina growled, "I'm staying here with my fiancé. You can't make me go with you! I'll fight you if I have to."

"Honestly? Mortals against the Angel of Death? It's 'cute'." He looked into her eyes and lifted his hand, flicking his wrist upwards. Sinjin and Tori fell back and Trina stiffened. Her eyes began to fade and her body relaxed.

"Trina!" the two cried out. They watched in horror as a black mark appeared on Trina's forehead. "No! You won't!" Sinjin pushed himself up as Trina began a slow walk towards the fiery hole.

Samil flicked his eyes over, stunning both Tori and Sinjin into a forced hesitation. "With my bride, I will finally unseat Lucifer as the King of Hell. I am not afraid of mere mortals."

"Y-You should be," Tori strained, "Let my sister go!"

Sinjin called out to Trina as she reached the rim of the burning pit. Sweat formed on his forehead, his heart began pounding as he attempted to run for her. She couldn't hear him. What kind of mind control did he have her under? "Trina please!"

"She's mine," Laughed the dark angel. Samil walked to the rim of the pit and placed his hand on Trina's arm. This only increased Sinjin's rage, but Tori was the one now fervently cursing the demon.

As the two began to sink into the burning pit, Sinjin felt his hold break. Empowered and determined to get Trina back, he and Tori ran for the blaze. "Guys!" Jade screamed, "What are you doing!"

"Saving my sister!" Tori screamed. "I'm not letting him have her! I don't care if he is a demon!"

"You can't fight him off alone!" With that, Jade followed in after the two of them. Beck and Cat screamed out for Jade, rushing in after her. Robbie, of course, panicked over Cat's plunging in after Jade, and dove in. Andre, feeling left out, and feeling like he wanted to help out somehow, ran in after them.

Just as Andre flung himself in, the flames and smoke began to dissipate, leaving only the scorched ground. The front door opened and Holly stepped into the house, her face wet with tears and her chest heaving.

"T-They're gone," David wept from the office. Holly's eyes widened at his words and she immediately looked to the blackened carpet. "They went in after-oh god, Trina…Tori…" She dropped to her knees and began pawing at the scorched ground, screaming for her children. "It's no use."

Her body grew heavy and her hands moved over her eyes as her tears fell from her. Screams and cries echoed from her lips, filling the house. "My babies…why…"

"Tori and Sinjin went to get her back from him. From Samil. Tori's friends followed them. I…don't know what to do…" Holly lifted her head and looked to the office where David was standing in the doorway. His shoulders were slumped, his face sunken, and his eyes were staring towards the ground.

She pushed herself up, looking for someone to blame, and lunged at him while screaming at the top of her lungs. "This is all your fault, David!" He grabbed her wrists as she tried to punch his chest multiple times, still screaming. "Your fault!"

Once out of energy, Holly fell onto his chest, drenching him with her tears. David turned his sorrowful eyes towards the ground and closed his eyes.

"I know…"

* * *

The first chapter may not seem as descriptive, but believe me, it will probably be the least descriptive chapter. There's going to be a lot of detail oriented stuff here. We won't be seeing _much_ of the parents, but in case you're wondering, yes they knew what was going down. I think that's implied. Of course I can't let Trina be taken without a fight-as you just saw-I do not believe in the Damsel in Distress type stories...which is why she's under mind control right now.


	2. Enter Hell

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:Only because I want to establish-and enrich your interest, I'm putting this second chapter up. I don't have the rest of the story written out yet-though I do have it all planned out of course, I want you to have a true taste of what's to come.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Enter Hell)

Holding his forearms in front of his face, bracing for whatever inevitable impact was coming their way, Sinjin listened only to the screams of fright from the others as they traveled down the impenetrable tunnel of flames. All around them he could hear the howling of tormented souls and the screeching of demons laughing mercilessly at their victims.

Beside him, Tori had the same pose, but she was glaring at the end of the tunnel with a ferocious determination. She seemed greatly unaware that her friends had followed in after them.

"How long is this tunnel!" Tori shouted angrily. The heat dried Sinjin's skin, forcing sweat to bring moisture to him. He never thought about what Hell would be like until now, and now he was more anxious that it would be a simple desert.

"I don't know, but if we're lost in a desert, I'm not going to be thrilled. I don't want to waste time trying to find Trina." He looked over his shoulders to see the friends looking up at the sky traveling further and further away. "I think they were expecting a portal too."

"Who?"

"Your friends."

"What?!" Tori looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened tremendously. She let out a deep, angry shout, catching their attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You weren't supposed to come!"

"Well I don't know about the others, but I wanted to help you guys!" Jade called out. "You can't just go chasing after the angel of death alone, you know."

"Shit…"

Sinjin turned his eyes back in time to see the exit to the flames, along with ground just beneath it. "Brace yourselves! I see ground!" Tori snapped her gaze back down and the rest erupted in a loud, collective scream. He closed eyes and tensed as his body shot out from the tunnel. Within seconds, he crashed into hard rock, but was somehow uninjured as if he'd only fallen a mere foot.

Dust flew over as the rest crashed around him. He pushed himself up with a groan, then helped Tori to her feet. His eyes drifted up to the fiery tunnel above them and Tori's gaze followed along with his. "It felt like we were falling for miles," she muttered, "I would have thought we'd come out of that with more than just scrapes and bruises…"

"Yeah. So, aside from the obvious answer of Hell. Where _in_ Hell are we?" He brushed the soot and dirt off his shirt and glanced around. The temperature had fallen, but was still incredibly warm.

As far as the eye could see, he was observing bare plains with cracked ground and fire trailing a foot out of the cracks. What looked to be sparks, or flaming leaves, was drifting from the red skies surrounding them.

There were no clouds, no sun or moon, but the entire place was light up with some sort of red light. Sinjin lifted his forearm up, looking down as one of the falling sparks touched to his arm, leaving a painless black smudge and smoke that drifted up into the sky. He swept it off and muttered under his breath.

"Flaming snow. So this is hell. Looks more like a paradise of fire."

"But that's deceiving to the eyes I'm sure," Jade replied calmly, "Hell has got to be all about deceit and lies. What we see may not always be the truth."

"But it is," someone answered. Sinjin put up his guard and turned around to see a near middle-aged looking man walking towards them. The man was wearing a white shirt with long brown jeans. He also had a black trench coat that circled around his legs but fluttered with each step. His hands were in the pockets of this coat. He had a stubbly cleft chin, high cheekbones, a small curved nose and short forehead. The man's thin eyebrows clung to his deep brown eyes. His short, wavy brown hair seemed to breeze in the wind of his walk. "Everything you see is the true Hell, but you're also outside of the various networks."

"He's so handsome," Cat whispered. Tori had her guard up as well and stepped beside Sinjin, demanding this man tell them who he was. The man closed his eyes and lifted his broadened shoulders up.

"Who I am isn't important. What is important is, none of you belong here." His eyes opened halfway and his lips fell into a frown. "You followed Samil here."

Sinjin stepped forward, barking out his words as he pointed his thumb to his chest, "That man took my fiancé. I plan to get her back."

"Have you ever heard the legend of Hercules? And I don't mean the Disney version the Earth moviemakers tell." Sinjin raised an eyebrow as the man folded his arms. "Hercules was the only man ever to come to hell and _successfully _take back a person dragged away. That, of course, was done by the devil himself. How do you expect to do the same? Many have tried. Many have failed."

"We won't fail," Tori remarked, "I'm getting Trina back. One way or another." The man slowly nodded and looked up to the flaming tunnel.

"Yes, well, she was taken in response to a deal that was made twenty years ago."

"So what? We can't do anything?"

"Ah but I didn't say that." The man flashed a toothy smirk and lifted a finger. "The dealmaker cannot back out of it-though should he find a loophole, which I doubt-then there is nothing the dealmaker can do. The Angel of Death's error was not accounting for outside sources. It is possible for you to _try_, but you're still just mortals going up against the second most powerful demon in Hell. Should, however, this woman become his bride-together they can destroy Lucifer and take over Hell. It would seem that is what Samil wishes, and the hidden reason for the deal that he made."

Sinjin swayed to the right, looking at a group of falling sparks blowing in a circle and flying off into the distance. He crossed his arms and exhaled slowly, struggling to keep patient. "I don't get it. What deal are you talking about!" The man pocketed his hands once more and walked past the group, his brow furrowed as he looked up to the sky.

"Hell's time passes much quicker than Earth years. What can be one year on Earth could be a decade in Hell. Twenty of your Earth years is two hundred years in Hell." Sinjin felt a sudden shift between his confidence and his nerves, with his confidence faltering just a small amount. "Twenty Earth years ago, Katrina Vega was born-but as an infant she succumbed to what you call Sudden Infant Death Syndrome."

"SIDS…" A cold chill shot down his spine as the man turned to face him. "But how-"

"SIDS is an unexplained phenomena to Earth, but we in Hell are very familiar with it. You see, the root cause of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome is often a lure. A demon will be watching-waiting-and the infant will be drained of its." Sinjin closed his hands up and tightened his jaw. "Two hundred years ago in Hell, Samil was promoted to a simple grim reaper demon, and he had his eye on a particular infant. He had plans for this infant. This infant was…Katrina."

"He's not-"

"Not finished." The man moved past them once more, sighing heavily. "Many centuries ago it was well known that you could make deals with demons of all sorts, known simply as going to the crossroads. If an infant died mysteriously due to SIDS, there was often a mark or a sign left behind that their soul still hung in the balance. This opportunity remains but evidently faded away on Earth-however the girl's parents must have had dealings with the Occult-because they did the ritual to summon up the very demon that was eyeing the infant."

"Samil."

Tori tensed and narrowed her eyes. Sinjin felt the air swept from him, he wanted to be angry with David for doing such a thing, but he couldn't. He looked over to the friends, all of whom were standing still in silence with looks of shock on their faces. The man bounced in place and shrugged his shoulders.

"Correct. Samil has had plans to overthrow Lucifer for many centuries, and when David asked that his firstborn be granted her life, he had an opportune moment. He could give Katrina her life, but on her twentieth birthday at noon, he would return to claim her…David was unwilling at first, but Holly seemed beside herself with grief, and he made the deal."

"My dad wouldn't do such a thing!" Tori screamed. "He'd never make a deal with the devil!"

"It was not a deal with the devil-it was a deal with Samil."

"Either way!" She swept her arm through the air, screaming angrily and physically threatening to charge. As she lunged forward, Jade and Cat grabbed her to hold her back. The man remained unfazed and simply stared with a monotonous expression. "Trina's not staying here! I won't allow it! I'm taking her back with me."

"Tori's right," Sinjin remarked with a determined scowl. "I don't care what Mr. Vega did, but that deal didn't say _anything_ about us. We're not letting Trina go."

"How do you plan to take on Samil? You're nothing but mere mortals."

"We'll find a way."

"I see." The man bowed his head and chuckled. "Then I wish you the best of luck."

"Oh _really_ now?"

With that, the man disappeared in a blaze of fire. Behind them, they heard a loud swooping sound attracting their attention. It was like a pair of giant wings rustling in the air. When they turned, they saw that it was exactly what they'd feared.

Samil was hovering in the air with long black wings stretching out from his back. Beside him, Trina hovered with the same dull expression on her face, and black mark on her forehead. Sinjin rushed forward, calling out to her.

"She can't hear you," Samil smirked, "She can't hear any of you." He tilted his head and turned his eyes to narrow slits. "Followed me into Hell, I see. Your determination is admirable, but fruitless."

"Shut up!" Tori pounded a fist in the air, screaming out angrily, "Give me back my sister!"

The man spread his arms out, laughing wildly. "Do you not see that you have nothing while I have the powers of Hell at my disposal?"

"We'll find a way! I won't stop until I've got my sister back. Even if it means killing you, I _will_ find a way to do it!" Samil's face tightened and his wings curled inwards, allowing him to descend towards the ground.

"Was that…a challenge?"

"Tori be careful," Robbie whimpered, "He looks dangerous." Tori rolled her eyes as Samil tucked his lip into a vile smirk. Tori twisted her head over her shoulder, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Listen to your friend, he may be smarter than he seems."

"That's uncalled for!"

Samil scratched beneath his chin, glaring down at Tori and Sinjin. "I do find a good challenge enticing. Mere mortals against _me?_ This should be…entertaining, and surely an entertainment to my new bride." He snapped his fingers and pointed off to the distance. The group turned to look, but only saw a dirt path stretching out. "That is the way into the nearest 'city' of Hell. Beyond that, much further beyond that, you will find a Coliseum. If you truly wish Trina back, I will be waiting for your arrival there. We will decide the fates then, but do not expect getting there to be easy, for I will take great pleasure in seeing if you make it."

Sinjin took this to mean Samil would be throwing much at them while they attempted to make it. They had to survive long enough to get there, and once there, they had to take him out. "And if we should lose?" He asked. Samil tapped his chin and looked over to Trina.

"If you lose, Katrina remains with me and you all will be forced to remain in Hell for all eternity." Sinjin's heart dropped and Tori gazed at Trina with great concern. "If you manage to defeat me, you can all return home. Safe. With her. _Or_, there's a third option-" He lifted a finger and narrowed his eyes. "Give up now, I will return you home to Earth-"

"We're not leaving without Trina!" Tori shouted. The friends murmured their own uncertainties, stopping only when Tori glared at them. "And you guys should have thought about following us down here in the first place! Friends or not, you're putting your own lives on the line too…"

"Then I guess we're all in this together," Beck responded, "But you're right. We'll leave it to you and Sinjin to decide what to do." Jade and the others acknowledged this with nods of varying hesitation and certainty. Sinjin started to smile as Tori looked back to Samil, stomping her foot on the ground.

"My mind's made up anyway, I'm not leaving without Trina. I'll stop you."

Samil let out a heavy sigh and flicked his arm out to the side, "So be it." Trina walked into his arm and Sinjin shuddered as he watched Samil place a hand on her lower back. "I look forward to seeing you spend your eternity in Hell."

With that, he spread his wings out and flew up into the skies. Sinjin turned his gaze to the dirt path, ignoring the questions from the friends about what to do next. With a sneer, he clenched his fists and began walking onto the path. Tori and the others followed soon after.

There was no going back. Even if it did mean giving up their lives, Sinjin and Tori were not going to give up.

* * *

So, they're going to be going through a series of challenges, tests, etc...but don't worry, they will be given some aid along the way from certain unmentionables.  
I wanted this chapter out so you could truly understand what's going on and why things are happening. The person that explained the deal to the group-he may be of importance down the road.


	3. The Stranger

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N: Since I'm backed up on all my work right now and I feel like I need to give you guys something, I'm going to give you this chapter of this.

A/N: _THIS IS NOT CONNECTED TO THE TV SHOW SUPERNATURAL! CROWLEY DOES NOT EXIST. _For as much as I love supernatural, this show will NOT intersect with it.

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Stranger)

The red dust kicked up by the group created a haze before their eyes. Sinjin pushed through without ceasing, resisting the urge to cough as the dust sucked into his lungs. He knew everyone had their own limits, and sure they'd have to stop at some point of time, but he wanted to keep going as far as he could.

Yet, it was crucial to remember that while that could work on Earth, they were in Hell. The terrain and environment was much more treacherous than anything on Earth. It would be a good idea to stop and rest every once in a while. "How are you guys holding up back there?" He looked over his shoulder to see the friends packed together, all glancing out at their surroundings.

"We're fine for the time being," Andre remarked while covering his mouth with a bandana. He had been on a hike recently, so he still had the bandana from then. It served a reminder to Sinjin that they should look for a supply of them if they found anywhere they could be. "How about you guys? Breathing all right?"

"Tori, aren't you asthmatic?" Tori looked over and lifted her shoulders. Her face was red and her eyes had a look of exhaustion. Her chest was heaving and her nostrils were flaring out. She started to say she was fine, but Sinjin could see the tale-tale signs of oncoming difficulty breathing. "With all this dust and dirt…Andre, could you possibly spare that bandana of yours?"

"I'm fine," Tori muttered.

"You'll be breathing hard if you're not careful."

"He's right," Andre pulled off the bandana and handed it to Tori. "Use it to keep the dust out of your lungs." With a sigh, Tori thanked him and grabbed the bandana. After a few more minutes of walking, Andre whistled a tune and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So uh, do we have any kind of a _plan_ or is this more racing in with guns blazing-not to mention we don't _have_ guns."

"I'm trying to think of one." Sinjin crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. In the distance he could see a 'city', but all that was between them was flat land. This made it difficult to gauge just how far the city was. "I wonder if maybe-and this sounds odd as hell to say-Lucifer might help us."

Tori raised an eyebrow at him and the others chuckled at the thought. It wasn't hard to think of, considering Satan probably didn't want to be dethroned anytime soon. "I don't know. To be perfectly honest, Sinjin, I wouldn't expect aid from anyone. God's not in Hell, and Satan probably doesn't care for intruders."

"Well we could appeal to the um…prideful nature of the devil? Believe me, it sounds absurd in my head too. I just-We really need to think of something, because if we just go straight for Samil, we're going to be slaughtered."

"I know." Tori bowed her head and clenched her teeth. Her muscles tensed, then relaxed. She closed her eyes and swept her hair behind her. "We can't give up though. I don't want to lose my sister, she means way too much to me." She lifted her head up, scoffing to herself. "Which _still_ makes me surprised that my friends decided to join me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat inquired.

"It isn't like it's a secret that you guys didn't like Trina."

Jade reached over, patting Tori once on the shoulder, "Yeah but things are different." Sinjin turned his head to peer ahead, listening for the moment. "We like her, I think she's cool-hell, she's even been teaching me some things about martial arts." Tori gave her friend a look of amazement and Jade started to smile.

"I didn't know you were hanging out with my sister."

"Yeah, well…I didn't want to seem like-oh I don't know, she and I have been getting along. Maybe it was crazy to jump in, but hey, she's my friend too."

"You're laying down your own life for her right now, Jade." She glanced to the others and her lips fell flat with her eyebrows. "All of you are…I should be grateful, but honestly, I don't know how to react-"

"Please!" Beck laughed, "You and Sinjin couldn't do all this by yourself. You heard that stranger back there, only Hercules of ancient legend ever managed to pull someone back out of Hell. You need a team, and we're here for you guys."

"So you think we can really do this?" Tori took a deep breath and Sinjin shifted his eyes over, hinting at a tiny smile. This confidence from the friends was a good thing. It would be that faith that really would help propel them forward.

"We're a team," Sinjin stated, "We'll have to work together and believe in each other, I suppose. I know I won't stop until we're out of here with Trina, and I intend to make good on that. I believe we can do it, any lack of confidence in _Hell_ is going to be the end of us. I know that much right off the bat."

Jade nodded with determination, "Right. We got this." She looked back to Robbie with an arched brow. "One thing I don't get is how and why he brought the puppet with him." Robbie looked to Rex and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe he'll have some use."

"Unless he can shoot holy light out of his eyes, I doubt a ventriloquist act will be useful."

"He could very well be." Sinjin paused at the strangely familiar voice. The group turned to see stranger from before walking towards them. The man had a handsome smirk and high brows. "There's no reason to carry a useless puppet around hell. If you're going up against Samil, that puppet could only get in the way."

Robbie glanced down at the puppet with a frown and shook his head, "It would take a lot for me to discard him, but-"

"That won't be necessary. Allow me…" The stranger touched his hand to the back of the puppet. Sinjin was astonished to see a red light enveloping Rex. Robbie's eyes widened and the stranger took a step beck. "I, like many demons in Hell, do not support Samil. There are a few that do, and they may challenge you, so you'll want a weapon. Once you get into the city there are more opportunities, but right now, this is what I give you."

"What did you do, and why are you helping us?"

"As I said, I do not support Samil. Most demons that say that will be tortured, I know how to lay low." The man swept his and through his hair and exhaled slowly as Robbie gawked at the puppet's red eyes. "Robert Shapiro. The switch you use to operate that puppet's mouth now releases a devastating echo that can turn stone to rubble. It creates a sound that can stun any demon, blowing them off their feet. It can prove fatal to weaker demons, but stronger ones are more resistant. Use this new weapon to your advantage."

Robbie was skeptical at first, so the man pointed to a rock formation several feet to the side. "W-What do I do?"

"Just aim…" Robbie nodded and moved Rex in front of him, trembling as he aimed the puppet towards the rock formation. "Pull the switch." As he did, a tremendous shriek pierced the air. Sinjin winced as the sound pierced his eardrum

A sound wave drifted from the mouth of the puppet, enveloping the rock formation. The structure trembled for several seconds before slowly collapsing to the ground. Robbie gasped and looked to Rex with awe. "Oh my god, that is awesome!"

Sinjin could see this would be a fantastic asset to have, and for their first weapon, it truly was helpful. It may not be able to devastate or stop Samil, but it was worth something. Hell, they could bury enemies in rocks with the thing!

"I never thought I'd say this," He pat Robbie's shoulder and smirked as the man's eyes drifted to his with confidence, "But I'm glad you have that damned puppet."

"Thanks, Sinjin."

The stranger folded his arms and dipped his head. "It will still take much more to defeat Samil. As for the puppet, it's best you guard the weapon-it is still made of wood and can be destroyed as such." It also meant fire was the worst thing, still, that could affect Rex-and yet that would likely be the most predominant element around.

Looking to Tori, he could see she was contemplating similar thoughts. She was studying Rex and letting her eyes drift out to the fire emanating from the cracks in the ground. "So keep Rex close, Robbie." Tori did a double take, amazed at what came from her lips. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly. "Right now that thing's our only weapon, so if you lose it…we're screwed."

"I won't lose the puppet." Yes, one thing always said was that it would be a 'cold day in hell' when anyone accepted the puppet-now the phrase meant little. He turned to the man, studying him closely as if trying to figure out who he was. Robbie was the one to ask the question on all of their minds at this point. "So, are you following us-and who are you?"

The man flashed a subtle smile and spread his arms out to the side. "Let's just say I'm a demon that doesn't like to side with the losing team."

"We're a bunch of mortals going up against you know who." Robbie's face fell flat and his tone grew dull. "Granted he's not the Devil, but why would anyone vote for mortals over one of Hell's strongest?"

"Because it's _entertaining." _Sinjin narrowed his eyes and Tori turned away, scoffing her irritation. The man snapped his fingers and vanished away before anyone could say anything more.

"Does he disturb anyone else?" Andre asked, "Or is it just me?"

Sinjin turned away and peered off into the distance, "Let's just keep moving. Any help we get is a good thing." He hoped they'd be given more weapons or capabilities when they got to whatever city they were going to. "If we see anything on the way that looks like it's going to kill us, just keep moving unless it decides to attack."

"In which case we fight back?"

"Yeah-we have something that can at least give us a head start." Unless the demon were weak and their insides explode. What were the chances of that? It did give him a more curious thought. "What do you think happens when a demon in Hell _dies? _Is it a real death?"

Tori rubbed her chin, glancing off to the side in time to see a reddish green bullfrog hopping off the path ahead of them. The frog had several bumps that were oozing a strange substance, and its eyes were blood-red. The frog looked up at them, then continued to hop away. They could hear its croaking like a bloodcurdling whirling noise.

"I don't know," Tori looked back onto the path with a frown. She didn't want to admit she was afraid, but truly she was. Trina had always been the fighter, always the strong one-ever since her days as a little girl when she needed someone to crawl into bed with because of 'monsters' in the closet, Trina was always there. She could be angry at her friends for throwing their lives away by following her here, but at the same time, she was glad they were here.

"I think they go to some oblivion or something," Jade suggested, "I don't remember where but I read somewhere that if a demon or something dies they're sent somewhere worse than Hell. Not sure if that's accurate."

"There's a lot we don't know about Hell, Jade. I figure it might be a good idea to start learning."

Sinjin nodded and pointed to the buildings in the distance, "Tori's right. Once we get to this city, we should do our best to learn what we can about this place. What we know of from the Bible may not be enough."

Beck turned his lips downward and he closed his eyes, "Can I just say I really haven't read much of the bible. Not since I was a kid anyway, too much of my mother shoving it and religion down my throat…"

"Well, that's technically in the past right now, Beck."

"I know. I never thought I'd be spending my days in Hell though."

Tori growled and the others froze, "We're not staying here, Beck. We're getting my sister and getting the hell out of this place." Sinjin furrowed his brow and watched as Tori walked ahead of the group. He worried for Trina's sister, she was like a sister to him as well-and would of course be by marriage-so he was well aware of what apprehensions she had. At the very least, the determination she was showing was good for her, helping her not to focus on what deranged creatures may be scattered throughout this place.

* * *

Tori may not feel like she wants her friends there because of how dangerous it could be for them, but she'll need their support and them hers. Well, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Looks like Robbie's the first to get a bit of a boost-puppet finally has some use


	4. Growing Close and Making Enemies

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N: This is _not _connected to the TV show _Supernatural!_

* * *

Chapter 4 (Growing Close and Making Enemies)

They'd been walking for what felt like hours, and the city Sinjin thought he saw was still in the distance. The chattering of the friends ceased and everyone was moving in an eerie silence broken only by the distance howls and cries of the tormented souls that resided in Hell. "Jesus, doesn't this path ever end?" Beck muttered. Sinjin raised his eyebrows and looked over to the exhausted man.

"It will. I think it's a trick or something. This concept of walking for hours, we may have only been walking for minutes. We're in Hell, God only knows what it's like."

Andre rubbed his hands together vigorously and looked around, "Okay then. Maybe we can pass along the time with jokes and riddles." Sinjin waited for him to make any kind of joke, though at a time like this joking didn't seem appropriate. "A Jewish guy, an Agnostic, an Anti-Religious guy, pair of Christians, Lutheran, and a Catholic all walk through hell-what is the topic of discussion?"

Looking back, Beck appeared ready to smack Andre upside the head. The others grasped the context as well. Andre was Lutheran, Cat was Catholic, Robbie was Jewish but open to the idea of Catholicism, Beck hated religion but didn't identify with being either Atheist or Agnostic. However, Beck's family was Mormon. He wasn't, didn't claim to agree completely with them-to which his mother repeatedly shoved the family's faith and the bible down his throat in order to 'convert' him back. Jade was Agnostic. She believed in God, but through her own struggles in life she'd come to question whether or not God was truly always present or not. Sinjin was Christian, much like the Vega family.

"I don't know," Sinjin rubbed his chin and cocked his mouth up in a smirk, curious to see where Andre was going with this. "What's the topic of discussion?" Maybe it was more of a question.

"Does God exist? Or more in Robbie's case maybe-is Jesus our messiah?"

"Let's not have this discussion," Robbie replied. "I actually _do_ believe in the Savior-my parents still uphold traditional Jewish traditions though." Sinjin respected this-as he respected everyone's faith. Traveling into Hell was a damn good time to remain strong in your beliefs.

"Well we are in Hell after all," Tori remarked. She was still marching ahead of the pack, her body still tense and her anxious eyes gazing ahead. "If anything, our faith itself might be tried. Lutheran, Mormon, Catholic, Christian, whatever it is…We need to be careful not to let our own spiritual views be destroyed by demons in hell-but also to make sure it doesn't destroy us."

She had a very good point, they each had their own set of beliefs and if they got into a discussion on these beliefs-if they weren't open minded to hearing about other faiths-then they'd destroy themselves. "I know Satan himself probably doesn't denounce the presence of God," Jade pulled a portion of her shirt from where it had become stuck beneath her belt. "If we're in Hell, it's a good point that Heaven must exist, and somewhere out there, maybe God does too."

Beck furrowed his brow and swept his hand through his hair, "If our faiths are supposed to save us. Say we believe in the salvation story-then how can Samil condemn our souls to Hell if we can't save Trina? Wouldn't God have something to say about that?"

"God lets a lot of things happen, in my experience," Jade retorted in a mildly angry voice. "It really makes you wonder whether He has some sort of sick, twisted pleasure that's derived from watching people."

"I think that's Satan, not God."

Sinjin didn't want to involve himself in this conversation, but he couldn't help feeling a compelling curiosity in regards to it. "While keeping this civilized, Jade, why do you feel like God doesn't intervene or help people?"

"Well for one thing, look at where we're at." She extended her arm and let out a scoffing chuckle. "We're also on the way to save Trina, whose been kidnapped by one of Hell's biggest demons. Look at all the crime, the suffering and gloom on earth. Look at all the families out there going hungry, or suffering from domestic violence. Why doesn't God lift a single finger?"

"I think he does." Jade furrowed her brow and Sinjin glanced over his shoulder. He was trying to choose his words carefully, so as to not force his own personal opinion on anyone else. "It's only my opinion, but I think he lets things happen so we can grow from them. Maybe to learn from life, or else we'd remain naïve and inexperienced. You know, much like a parent lets their child make mistakes."

"Maybe…but the thing is, when push comes to shove-when there's real danger-a parent takes their kid out of the danger. This? All of this right here? This isn't taking their kid out of danger."

"Right, I see your point. It is possible something will happen. I don't think we'll ever know all the answers until the day we actually die-though being in Hell might open a few doors…"

"You think we'll remember any of this?"

"I don't see how we can forget. I don't know though."

'I have a funny question," Cat chimed above the others to be heard, and was successful in drawing their attention to her. "What are the chance of the Devil allying with us?"

"Slim to none?" He raised an eyebrow as Robbie hummed his uncertainty.

"She's got a point. I mean he doesn't want Samil knocking him off the high horse he's on. He could very well help. Then again, we'd have to figure out whether accepting his help would be good or bad. Anything to save Trina, I get that, but if it means we accept help from _Satan?"_

"A demon did give that puppet of yours some powers," Andre pointed to the puppet and Robbie's shoulders rose. "I think if it means saving Trina, we accept help. If it means losing our souls or hers…"

"Well our souls are already at risk."

"Right, but still…Do you think anyone back home will miss us?" The group stopped and Tori froze, slowly looking over her shoulder at Andre. Her eyes were puffy and her face red, angry tears had streaked her cheeks, and strands of her hair were stuck to her face. She pulled her hair away and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know about missing us or not, but I'm angry at mom and dad. I've been close to my sister for so many years, so to just find out that she shouldn't even be alive-but is because my mom and dad made a deal with a demon…I can hardly think about them. I'm sure our families miss us though."

"If they even know we're gone."

"Andre, your grandmother would be the first person to know you're missing if you don't go home or return her calls."

"Yeah." Sinjin knew he'd be missed, but if by anyone, Courtney. Nobody would believe this happened-and it was difficult to imagine anything aside from foul play. "And Tori. She was their first child, they were distraught at losing her." He took a deep breath as Tori turned an angry glare onto him. He caught a flicker of sadness, which spoke out much more than the anger that she had to be feeling. "It's hard to imagine making a deal with a demon on anything-but we would have to put ourselves in their shoes…they were given an opportunity to save their daughter's life."

Her face sank for a moment and she quickly wiped a tear. "I know, I just…I can't imagine growing up a single child, and like it or not, I would be one if Mom and Dad didn't take that offer."

"I'm not saying it was right, I'm not saying it was the best decision, but for them and at the time it was happening-with the only other option being 'let the baby die', they didn't have a whole lot of options." Likely it didn't even hit them right away that they'd be losing her in twenty years. The part he was angry about was the deal meant losing Trina to Hell. Sometimes, however, patience was better than anger, and right now, he needed to have a calm mind.

Tori lifted her hand and curled her fingers around the tip of her bangs, she narrowed her eyes and pulled her hair from her gaze. "I'm the only one here who's parents know where I'm at. I wonder if that's good or bad."

"Let's think about Mr. and Mrs. Vega shall we?" He cocked a smirk while the others raised their eyebrows. "They're probably freaking out." His smirk fell into a frown and his hands moved into his pockets as a heavy sigh fell from his lips. "Then again, if you think about it. They know both of their daughters are now wandering around hell-" He glanced over his shoulders at the others and huffed as Tori followed his gaze, "-They know all of your friends went in with you, which means they have that responsibility of somehow explaining to each of their parents that their children are also in hell."

"Oh that'll be great," Beck rolled his eyes and growled viciously, "Just what my mother wants to hear I'm sure. 'Sorry ma'am, your son's in hell now and we don't know how to get him back'." A sneer stretched over Beck's face and his eyes slid shut. "All these years of bible thumping my ass and worshipping Joseph Smith and I'm still in hell." Beck shook his fist in the air. "Fuck you mom!"

"Calm down Beck," Andre muttered. "We don't know what emotions will do down here." Beck raised an eyebrow as a thunderous rumble echoed overhead.

"He's right." The group stopped walking for a moment and Sinjin turned towards them. "The rules here are a little different. Down here, if some demon says to kill someone on earth it can happen. We may not be dead, but we're still in Hell-that means that if we want something to happen, it might actually happen."

"You mean if I ask for my mother to kick the bucket, she might?" Beck scoffed and shook his head. "Doubtful, that woman will always be there to shove her religious views down my throat. Hell itself is nicer than she is."

Another thunderous roar filled the skies, but this time it had a different sound. They could hear a metallic whirring and the hum of tires on pavement. When Sinjin turned he spotted seven motorcycles racing towards them. "Shit. Guys, look out!"

"What?" They froze as seven headlights fell onto them. Tori jumped out of the way and behind Sinjin, ducking for a split second before stepping out of his shadow. The bikers stopped, each wearing a black helmet with red lens covering their eyes. In this group were five men and two women, each with a spike covered biker's jacket and faded black jeans that overlapped heavy black boots. "Bikers of Hell?"

"There's seven of them," Sinjin whispered to the group, as if expecting them to understand the predicament they were now facing.

The one in the front, likely the leader of the group, removed his helmet and glared at the group with a heavy smirk. He had short, spiky brown hair with a red stripe. His eyebrows resembled two small flames on his tanned skin. He had a narrow face with light stubble on the chin. "Well, well, well…Live humans wandering around our domain. I was wondering if it were true. My friend here caught the scent of a wrathful person-who here is partaking?"

"None of your business!" Beck barked out. The man laughed again and pointed his hand at him. His hands bore black, fingerless gloves with spikes that ran around the wrist of the glove.

"So you? Tell me, who is making you angry right now? What ails you? Not that I don't already know." He chuckled to himself and moved his hand to his chest. "After all, you don't expect _me_ not to know something? I pride myself in many things." Sinjin looked over his shoulder, studying the now closer city walls. If they could just get there and away from this group, they'd stand a chance of safety.

Jade grabbed her boyfriend's arm, trembling under the glare of the biker. "Beck, I think we need to go."

"No, stay and chat. We'd love to get to know you humans a little more. You followed Samil in, I presume? I've never seen anyone so…willing to do that…"

"Well Samil took a friend of ours," Beck retorted, "So we thought to get her back."

"Really now?" The biker gripped his handlebar and began to circle Beck, chuckling sinisterly. "You do have a lot of anger in you. Perhaps I should let my friend give you some…guidance." As Beck scoffed, Sinjin slowly backed towards Robbie, his fears were rapidly being confirmed as to who these seven were.

"Robbie, we need to get to the city now," Sinjin whispered. Robbie swallowed hard and slowly nodded, sweeping away the sweat on his brow.

"What do you want me to do."

"Use the damn puppet. Though, I don't know how well it's going to work on these guys."

"Okay." Robbie cleared his throat and the leader of the bikers turned his head towards him, arching his eyebrow high. Robbie positioned Rex in front of his chest and gripped the switch firmly.

The second the puppet opened its mouth, a continuous sonic boom erupted. Six of the bikers fell off their bikes and clutched their helmets, screaming loudly while their leader looked to them with pity. The man was tense, and in great pain, but otherwise unaffected. "Pathetic." He turned towards Robbie and narrowed his eyes. "You thought that was going to work on me?"

"Long enough." Sinjin rushed forward, knowing the danger of this move, and shoved the demon off his bike. "Hurry up!" He pointed to the other bikes and the group moved onto them. Before the seven could react, the group started up the bikes and sped off.

"My bike!" The leader screamed. Sinjin checked the rearview mirror and saw the man shaking his fist at him. A pit grew in his stomach as sweat trickled down the side of his face. Tori sped up alongside him and made eye contact.

"What did we just do, Sinjin? Besides making more enemies in hell already, who did we piss off?" She gave him a look that implied she already knew.

He clenched his jaw and looked straight ahead at the approaching buildings. They would definitely be seeing these seven again along the way to Trina, so they were going to have to be prepared. "Everyone, when we get to town, we need to start searching for weapons."

"Why?" Cat inquired shakily. "What's going on?"

"Because…" He drew out a sharp breath as regret took him over. "We just stole from the Seven Deadly Sins."

* * *

Stole from the Seven, of course they stole from the Seven, why _wouldn't_ they do it? Well, at least they've gotten to their first stopping point. Will be switching to Tori's perspective from the 5th and onward. More emotional input and output that way. What did you think of this chapter, the conversations, and so on.


	5. Faith

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Faith)

"Let's leave these here," Tori parked the motorcycle next to what appeared to be a bar. The others followed suit. She knew the seven would be looking for the bikes, so it was best to leave them before they showed up. "We don't need these, and if we need transport we'll get it from something that won't try to hunt us down and kill us-like those bikers back there."

"You really think those were the seven sins?" Beck scoffed. He leaned against a wooden railing, then hopped off glaring at his now burnt clothing. He pat the burned jeans and looked up to Tori. "Mom goes on about the 'seven heresies'. Then again, the seven sins exist too, but I always thought they were just like-I don't know-not human."

Tori walked in a gliding motion past Beck, her hair flying out behind her and her hands closing into tight balls. "They're not human, they're demons." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked into the red sky. "Manifestations that influence the thought and feelings of people-and apparently they can sniff out what we're feeling. Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, _Wrath_…If we're feeling something, they'll sniff us out. So Sinjin's right, if we stand any hope of finding my sister, we have to stay away from them or fight them if we encounter them-and the only way we're going to do that is to find weapons and do research."

"And how are we going to find weapons?"

"We're in a city apparently," Sinjin muttered. Tori put her hands to her hips and looked around, examining her surroundings for the first time. There was a hot breeze in the air, still with the falling sparks fluttering past her like snow. All around them were buildings that looked almost like ruins-but with demons walking around like _citizens_ and staring at them with sneers and confusion.

For some reason they weren't attacking, they looked clearly as though they wanted to, but it was as though there were orders or someone holding them back. "They're leaving us alone for some reason…" It was a blessing in disguise, but Tori remained skeptical. Not only was she skeptical, she was fearful-yet she couldn't let that stop her.

Trina wasn't around to protect her from the monsters in the closet anymore. Now it was her job to protect her sister from the scariest, loathsome monster of all-The Angel of Death. "Just pray to God that Satan doesn't decide he wants our heads."

In the distance, seven smoke pillars were rising into the skies. Tori heard Sinjin order everyone to start moving, so they did. She clenched her teeth together and began running in the direction of the nearest building-which appeared to be a library.

Once they hid inside, the group looked through a glossy window at the bikes across the street. The seven landed beside their bikes, and the leader stepped forward, growling and flaring his nostrils. "We'll find them, Pride." A busty woman with long, flowing red hair stepped beside him and gently set her hand on his shoulder.

"We will find them, Lust." Pride's angry face intensified and his growl deepened. "No one, I repeat _no one _gets to make me look like a fool! When I find them…I'll show them just how strong I really am. If they still think the worst thing to fear is the 'boogeyman', they'll be surprised to discover someone more sinister…"

Tori's heart stopped and her eyes began to water as she dropped to the floor and leaned back against the wall. Everything was beginning to hit her full swing now. She curled her knees up to her chest and slowly shook her head. "Tori?" Jade reached out to her, touching her shoulder. "Tori are you all right?"

"I'm not." She sniffed again and wiped her eyes before looking up to Sinjin with a subtle whimper. Fear was beginning to take hold of her, shaking away that determination she built up. "I'm not my sister-I can't do this. I just…I don't know what I got myself into."

"We're all in this together," Andre stated, "We followed _you_ in. We're here, if you're scared, we're here."

"You're not enough." They frowned as she bowed her head and began to tremble. "Don't take it the wrong way. I'm scared, okay. Nothing-_Nothing_ has _ever_ hurt my sister. She was the strong one, the brave one, the one that always kept the bad guys away…Sure she had her fears-and Daddy would take care of it, but this? This is something that took _her_ away, something that Daddy couldn't even stop!" The anger she once harbored was now fleeing and the growing fear was sapping away her breath.

Cat knelt beside her, pressing her lips tightly together and giving her a gentle concerned look. "Tori, it's all right."

Tori reached up, grabbing tufts of her hair between her fingers and staring wide eyed at the floor. "No you don't understand." Her breathing grew labored and she struggled to take deep breaths to relax. "Wh-when I was six, all the kids at school would talk about the-you know the boogeyman. The guy that hid under your bed and would take you away?"

They all knew the story-every single kid knew the tale of their most dangerous and feared bedroom stalker. "Of course."

"Well I got scared easily back then, okay? Even now I still do…" She hugged her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I would see shadows lurking on my walls at night and I would scream and cry until Trina came into my room." Her lips curved into the faintest smile and her eyes drifted up to her friends' comforting and understanding expressions. "She'd tell me not to be afraid, everything would be okay…then, as cheesy as it sounds, she'd sing to me." Tori chuckled nervously as Sinjin handed her a tissue to wipe her tears with. She dried her cheeks and hung her arms over her knees. "One song, just one song that our mom loved from when we were younger-she said mom used to sing it to her. You guys remember um…'Make it Shine'?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, cheesy I know." She tucked her hair over her ear and looked up to the sky, searching for stars that no longer existed in hell. "She'd point to the stars out my window, telling me that behind that song were those stars and if I just think of the song and look out to the stars-I could light up the room." She chuckled and let out a small sob as the age old memory came crawling back. "Some nights I'd curl up in bed with her and look out at them. They're not here now, but I could lose myself in them-or lose myself in my sister and I wouldn't have to be afraid of anything. But you want to know the truth? Now? Now I'm terrified…terrified because my sister's not here and I'm trying to keep up a façade of bravado when _clearly_ I'm still that same old terrified little girl that needs her sister! And she's not here…when I need her most…"

Her voice rose with a violent sob and her fist pounded the ground beside her leg. She felt Jade and Cat wrap their arms around her and began to relax, letting their gesture comfort her. "Now she needs you. She needs all of us. We're going to get her back Tori…"

"But what if we don't? We're being hunted by some of the worst demons, facing off the most powerful demon here-besides the devil-and worst of all, we'll all going to lose our lives if we don't save my sister. We're ill prepared, unarmed, powerless humans-"

"We'll find a way," Sinjin marveled. She was a bit taken aback by his undeterred determination, but his confidence did help her relax. Even the slightest amount of confidence was a comfort to her. "This could be part of Samil's plan, to get you to be afraid, but Tori, we can do this." He knelt before her and looked directly into her eyes. "We're going to save your sister, Tori. Just have faith and it'll happen."

"He's right." Beck crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't like to admit that prayer could help-but it's possible. Does God hear prayers all the way in hell? If people talk about faith, then anything's possible through it…we just need faith, right? Is that it?"

"Pretty much." Sinjin chuckled softly and Tori nodded. Her heart began to pound as the others all murmured their agreements. Sinjin placed a firm, but gentle hand to her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Look, I'm scared too. The last thing I could ever imagine is losing her. That's what's driving me forward is believing that, well, as 'cheesy' as it is…" His lip tucked into a smirk and Tori raised an eyebrow. "That my love for her will carry me to her and I will be able to get her out of there. Tori, you're her sister and I know you feel the same way about Trina that I do-though different scenarios obviously-but nothing-" He spread his arms out wide and Tori looked around them. "Not even _Hell _is going to keep me from her!"

"Yeah, I believe that." There really wasn't any time to be afraid, they were right. She just needed to have the faith that she could save Trina. "We'll save her, I'll do anything for her-even if that means risking my life to save her from Samil." Andre helped her to stand up and Robbie pat her on the back. A new determination filled her, replacing the fear that had struck her. "I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry for holding us up."

"Don't be," Cat stated, "We're all here together-and this is why we're here-to keep each other from falling." Cat was right, if they weren't here she would probably be long dead or have given up already.

This sudden fear, it had to be test, and likely wasn't the last test they were going to face. She wiped her tears away once more and cleared her throat while scanning the surrounding area.

"O-Okay…we are definitely in a library. Now my question is-why does Hell have a city?"

"Why not?" Beck chortled and shrugged his arms to the sides. "I mean who said Hell couldn't have cities? It's probably not peaceful, but it's something. If anything, they've got an obvious library." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, speaking in a soft tone of voice. Her body relaxed and her eyes dropped for a brisk second. "It's your call. You and Sinjin are the leaders. You heard the girls, we're here for you, so…we'll wait for you two to decide on what we do. What's the next step, Tori? We're still in this?"

"Of course we are." Her eyes shot up ferociously and she turned to the bookshelves. "Our next step…we study everything we can find in Hell's Library. We need to know who we're up against and what we're facing…after that, Sinjin says we need to arm ourselves-I agree."

"We'll just have to see where in Hell a weapons shop is," Sinjin replied, "I assume there's going to be one in this 'city' but I don't know for sure." He leaned against the wall and looked at a receptionist nearby.

The receptionist had old dried skin and trickles of red blood seeping from her pores. Her scraggly gray hair was in a bun and her eyes were hollow with tiny red circles. "For some reason the demons here aren't attacking us." Sinjin pushed forward and started to move towards the receptionist. "I don't know why that is, but we can use that to an advantage-we'll know the ones that do attack us are likely sent to us by Samil."

"And the Seven?" Tori stepped up beside him, frowning as she walked at his pace. His eyes drifted to her and he lifted his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. The Seven Deadly Sins may be sent by him-or it could just be we pissed them off."

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" The old woman croaked in an eerily dark voice. Tori swallowed hard as the woman turned to peer at them. "Pride is the first born to Samil, he is to be wed to Lust. Wrath being the final-each meant to contain the energy needed to rule the throne, but the women who bore them were weak and unable. Samil needs a woman of strong energy to contain his energy and able to contain the energy of a child that will help secure the kingdom of hell…"

Tori's blood ran cold and Sinjin shuddered beside her. The cryptic words were enough to cause her to cower once more, but at the same time, they renewed her faith and determination.

"Then we keep that from happening," Tori replied, "We'll need to do some big research, ma'am…"

The woman extended her wrinkled arm and looked off to the side, moaning lightly. "The library is yours, but please, try to be quiet if you can…"

* * *

Yes, no screaming in Hell's Library. Well. What are your thoughts?


	6. Secrets of Hell

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Secrets of Hell)

Tori was seated beside Sinjin, who was standing up and leaning against a bookshelf. The group were all in one of the back aisles and scattered about the floor, taking as many notes as they could about Hell and those around them. "So it's true, the Seven are Samil's children." Tori flipped over the page and scrunched her face as Sinjin peered down at her.

"So he's been trying even before he was a grim reaper to overthrow Hell? What makes Trina so special to him when six other women weren't good enough?"

"They were all human," Jade answered. Tori looked over to see Jade's pupils fixated intensely on the pages in her own book. "Turn out they all were injected with his energy at birth and that energy grew and manifested itself as the girl matured." Tori's stomach tightened as she imagined her sister being tainted as an infant. As much as she didn't want to hear more, she had no choice. "None of the women survived childbirth-without their survival he didn't have a bride to rule and he would be unable to activate that dark energy in them which was supposed to give him a boost of power to take over Lucifer."

"And the purpose of the Seven?"

"Each one was meant to take the final blow killing Lucifer for good. Without their mother's energy they're not strong enough." She couldn't help feeling disgusted over the fact that Trina was going to be used just to make babies. Hell, even Trina would be disgusted with it!

"Trina would kill him if she had control of her senses," Tori mumbled. At least she could say Samil was holding off on his plans just to fight them, but it was only a mild comfort. There was no telling what he was doing to Trina's soul right now.

"Hey guys listen to this," Beck declared. The others looked up at him, he had a smugness to his expression and amused eyes. "Marilyn Monroe really _was_ murdered and JFK assassinated by the mafia for stiffing them when he ordered them to kill her!" The group groaned at him and Tori shook her head in disgust.

"Not the time, Beck."

"Sorry…I mean I had to look it up, but yeah I get it."

"In the _meantime_," Andre huffed, "Hell's library has a copy of Dante's Inferno and an analysis of it." Tori leaned over to the right, peering over his shoulder. In his hands was _Dante's Inferno_ covered in shorthand notes. She was intrigued. "Dante paints a vivid picture, but it apparently isn't one hundred percent. Hell, like Heaven, is what the dead or near-death make of it."

Jade raised an eyebrow and looked up from her book, "Huh?"

"Listen to this: 'Dante depicts Hell as his eyes see, but the truth to hell is more detailed than what he proclaims. To the near death he witnesses the layers that those on earth suffer for their own sins. To the murderer, hell will be made up of murderers and tormentors. To the Lust filled, it will be lust that tortures them, draining them dry of their sexual energy."

Beck blinked a couple times and started to speak slowly, processing his own question, "So if the near death or the dead see hell in that way-and Dante obviously never saw cities, what does that mean for us? Why did we walk into a city?"

"I think I have the answer to that!" Robbie flipped through the pages of the book he was studying and read aloud with great energy. "To the normal demons of hell, they see it as a place of living. Demons are torturers and tormentors-they have their own homes in Hell their own cities as the Angels of Heaven do. To the dead and near death, they do not see this for their sins are their illusions and their own demons their eternal tormentors." Tori's eyebrows rose as Robbie lifted his head up. "Dante must have actually seen Hell as we are, but instead he saw what the dead were going through, we're seeing what the demons are doing when they're not torturing someone? We're not dead, we're still alive-so by that regard-our sins on earth are not our illusions…"

"That's a pretty damn good way to look at it," Sinjin replied, "I can't think of a better explanation-and it might also explain why we haven't seen the dead yet." Tori had to agree, but she also fully believed they'd see the dead eventually. While walking through Hell's wilderness or some sort like that, surely there would be a dead soul being tortured by one of Hell's demons. "Hey, maybe we'll see Al Capone, or even Hitler…"

Robbie smirked and closed his book, letting the dust fly off from the pages, "If we see Hitler…permission to hit him for my great grandpa?"

"He's being tortured in Hell I'm sure, your great gramps is more than avenged," Beck replied flatly. Beck turned a page in his book and emitted a scoffing chuckle. "Says here Hitler has his own special little place in hell where he's constantly being shot up, gassed, experimented on, starved…yeah he's suffering, and it doesn't look like he's getting out anytime soon."

"I would be careful to take pleasure in that," Tori reminded them. She knew it would be better not to show pleasure or judgment over stuff like that-even if it did feel good. "Here in hell we almost have to be perfect and strong or else we're screwed. Just think about whose after us-if you don't think the Seven Deadly Sins are going to test us along the way…"

It was possible, especially since each one of them had a peculiar sin that the Seven could utilize and kill them with. Granted there were particular ones that wouldn't deter them, like Lust would have no effect on Sinjin, but like Trina, Pride could be highly damaging for him if he wasn't careful.

For some of the friends, it was obvious to Tori which one they had to look out for. Beck's was Wrath, Cat's was Gluttony, she knew Jade and herself both had issues with Envy. Andre had his moments of Greed, and Robbie could be lazy at times-so Sloth was someone to look out for with him. It was Andre and Robbie that were likely the least to figure out however, because any number of the Seven could overwhelm them with the right material. She was pretty certain Andre's greatest vice was Lust, but she wasn't sure.

"We have to stay strong, especially with them. Some things aren't going to affect us like they will someone else. We're a team, so we have to look out for that. If Wrath goes after Beck, for example, we need to pull him out of there…"

"The lady makes sense," Andre shrugged, "And I'd like to stay away from Lust, by the way." Tori raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded. "That might not be easy for me to get away from."

"Right, we just need to be prepared and be strong." These demons could easily scare her if she wasn't careful, which was why she mentally prepared herself by repeatedly telling herself the ultimate goal of saving her sister. That was the one thing keeping her going.

At the same time, the demons would know that. Samil would know that. She had to prepare herself for the possibility that they might use that to their advantage. It wasn't farfetched for her to believe they might actually have Trina attack her-in which case, she wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Whatever comes our way we should probably prepare for the worst. Also, even though it looks like the demons her aren't attacking us, that doesn't mean we're not considered intruders to them. So we still should probably not interact too much with them unless we have to. Don't start anything with them. We don't know how they'll react."

"Right, besides we're not going to be here for long," Sinjin turned the page in his book and narrowed his gaze on the page. His eyebrow arched up and his eyes flicked over to them. "We should focus all research on the important things-like Salim, who apparently is actually as old as Lucifer. One of those that fell from heaven with him."

"So it's a definite that God and heaven exist," Jade breathed, "I knew that part. I just-" Tori looked up as Jade's eyes scanned over a page in a separate book. Her face relaxed and her brow furrowed at the page. "He just lets us live lives and learn from experiences…like a parent…but why does he allow the bad things to happen?"

"Bad things come from the Devil," Sinjin replied. "God sits there like a judge, and if we're guilty enough-guess where we're going." Jade glanced around her and huffed. "I can almost not help but to wonder how many politicians there are down here, but there _are_ still more important things to deal with. If we let our curiosity in matters get the best of us, and we spend too much time here, we won't get to Trina in time."

"It almost feels like we're wasting time," Tori muttered, "We're not really finding anything out here." There were some good bits of information-but nothing massive or earthshattering. She flipped idly through her book, narrowing her eyes at the pages. "What's messed up is that all the information on Samil is in different books." Everything was in different books, making it as confusing as hell. Which made perfect sense to her, but still annoyed her very greatly.

"We just need to find some way to beat him." Silence grew over the group as they continued their search. Eventually, after what felt like a long and grueling process, Beck interrupted the quiet.

"I think I have something!"

"Please tell me it's _useful_," Tori rubbed her temples and shot Beck an accusing glare "Not some random fact about a non-important criminal or murder."

Beck shrank back and cleared his throat. "Yes. I found something about our 'criminal', so to speak." She waved her hand in a circular motion, signaling him to get with the point. "The secret to his power is the scythe he wields. It gives him regenerative powers. In order to kill it we have to shatter it."

She leaned upright and grinned as Beck's intensive stare continued down the page. "Sounds simple enough." It was so simple that a feeling of unease was drifting into her. "Too simple…There's more, isn't there?"

"Unfortunately." His lips fell into a frown and his eyes shut. "That scythe has a heated barrier that protects him-the reason it has to be broken. That heated barrier is something only he can hold-though technically someone with the power of God or Satan could wield it…but beside that-the only way to shatter it is to break the heated barrier-and the only way to do that is to freeze it."

Immediately Tori's heart crashed down. They had no way to 'freeze' anything! How could they be expected to freeze his scythe? "You've got to be kidding me. There has to be something else! Anything!"

"Well there are a couple things-have the power of God or Satan and snap it like a twig." Tori moved her hand to her forehead and groaned loudly. "Another is to trick him into sending him into oblivion…"

"What's that?"

"I think I saw something about that," Andre began flipping through the pages, his face scrunched and eyes determined. "Oblivion-it is a place that demons are sent to upon death, but another passage into it can be opened by Satan, God, or the Angel of Death." Tori raised an eyebrow and dropped her lip into a deep frown. "Salim opens the hole to Oblivion with his scythe and pushes his victims in there."

"What is it?"

"Described as a place worse than hell. It's dark, like an endless abyss. You wander aimlessly, alone for all eternity, never to escape. It is a place of blindess, where each of the five senses forever mix with smells, feelings, and sounds unlike those even possible to create in hell itself. It is said to be a place created by Salim himself, and a place he wishes as a prison for Lucifer and future victims sent into Hell."

"So we have to get him to open that portal to Oblivion and get him in there? We can't even hold the scythe because of that heated barrier, so pardon my pun, _how in the hell are we supposed to defeat him?!"_

"By wielding the powers of Heaven and Hell," replied a familiar voice. Tori stood abruptly and snapped her gaze over to see the stranger standing before them. His hands were behind his waist and his lips curved up just an inch. "Come with me. God and Lucifer have spoken, they have gifts to bestow upon you…"

"Eventually you're going to tell us who you are, right?" Tori asked with ever growing suspicion. She'd been watching him every time he came around, he didn't often dodge their questions but he always answered in a way that both answered and didn't answer what they wanted to know. "You expect us to believe you're just some messenger for God or Satan? If so, which one?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything except that I, like so many in Hell, am siding with you and do not wish to see Samil take over. He must know his place."

"But-"

"With that said, come with me." He turned and began to walk away. Tori looked back at the group to see them shrug. She set her books down with a heavy sigh and began following him, her friends followed quickly after her. "By the way, nice job taking those bikes from the Seven…Not a good idea, but they know you're serious now. It was good that you left them for them to retrieve, however…It shows something you're going to need when you face Samil."

"What's that?"

"The desire to do the right thing, perhaps. You need to be vigilant, strong in your faith, but also able to do the right thing-Samil and the Seven know how to tempt you into wicked acts-acts that will destroy you and prevent you from being able to stop him. Bear that in mind."

* * *

Ah that wonderful mysterious guide again. Well, we've learned a lot in the library, but now the action starts. What powers, what weapons, will be bestowed on them? What will they have to overcome in order to survive and win the fight?


	7. Powers of Heaven and Hell

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Powers of Heaven and Hell)

Across the street and next to the bar where they left the bikes was an obscure shop that seemed almost out of place among the decayed appearances of the buildings. It was clad in red metal and resembled a miniature castle, and above its door was a sign that read 'weaponry'. "Was this here before?" Beck asked suspiciously. "I guess it doesn't matter, but anyway, you said powers of heaven and hell-so you mean?"

"Exactly that," the man replied, "As I have turned Robbie's puppet into a weapon of hell." Tori glanced to Rex and lifted her eyebrows. She didn't know what to make of the whole 'powers of each' thing. What was the true difference? The man looked over at her and cleared his throat. "To wield the abilities of heaven is to have a temporary ability gifted by God himself and without consequence. To hold a weapon of Hell is to be granted an item or power of Hell that comes with consequence." Robbie began to pale and Tori looked over with uncertainty. "I'll explain in a moment, but in many ways a weapon of Hell can be the most powerful thing to hold-so it would have to come with consequence. An ability of Heaven is perfection, it won't have as many ramifications. God's nice like that…he's willing to give away his power for free as long as it's temporary."

"Do I detect sarcasm?" Tori joked. The man shrugged his shoulders and led the group inside. The inside was surprisingly not as large as it looked on the outside, as it was just a small square with a front desk and a bunch of different weapons on the wall and in a display case. There were also bits and pieces of armor. "Is everything for sale? Is earth money allowed here?"

"'Earth money'?" The man chortled and shook his head. "By that standard you'd have to choose between American, Indian, the Euro, currency from all over-no, in Hell you will not be charged. Or-you would if you were a demon, you might have to give a pound of flesh or something. In here I'm making a special reprieve for you."

"Oh…" Tori watched as the man walked up to the strange humanoid figure at the counter. He had a ball cap on that covered his dark, empty eyes, and a body full of cuts and covered in blood. Much like the librarian. "How come they look different than you, Salim, or even the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Because they were once tortured souls while we never were. Some of us down here started out in the positions we hold while some worked their way up. Then some just like to look however they choose. There's no set way anyone has to appear down here. You see me how I am, this is the form I have always held-though with shorter hair, and much different than your human media portrays me as."

"Wait? You're portrayed in media on earth? Does that mean you're actually a particular legend?" She was excited by this new clue, but judging by the nonchalant expression on the stranger's face, he wasn't about to let them in on what legend in particular he was. "I guess you don't have to answer…"

"You'll find out soon enough. There is a reason you do not yet know."

"Just making sure you're not Samil in disguise or something."

"Would I help you if I was? Not to mention, would Samil have the time to bother with deceiving you?"

"No…to both, I guess." She watched the sales cashier behind the desk look to the stranger with great respect and fear. Her eyebrow rose up as the group followed. "So about these weapons, abilities, and so on…do we get to decide what we get or are they chosen?"

"As predestined as your very arrival." She stopped in her tracks and opened her mouth, but froze, unable to think of a response. As his words processed in her mind, she looked to the others, all of whom looked as confused as she was.

"What?"

"Unimportant for the moment." She wanted to smack him, to shout for the man to stop being so damned vague, but it was too inappropriate for her to do. He looked at her with a solemn frown and shook his head. "Have patience. You're always in such a hurry, but you will be fine. I think you will find that patience will open your eyes up much wider and allow you to see more."

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the group encircled him. "It's not often God and Satan are on the same page. In fact, it's only happened once or twice before. Of the six of you that remain without weapons, the powers have strategically been selected for you." He pointed to the three small white boxes on the display shelf. "Tori, Jade, and Cat-those are yours."

"Boxes?" Tori was bewildered. What did a small box have that would help them? "I don't understand. You said this was supposed to help us…"

"It is. Take the one in the middle, it will give you a power of Heaven. This power, as I've said, is temporary but comes with great faith and will allow you to shine light on the darkest of demons-dispersing them."

Growing more curious by the second, she reached forward and took the middle box in her hands. The white surface of the box started to fade and her body began to glow with a bright aura. Her eyelids closed and she breathed in as peace swept through her. "I feel it." The aura faded, but the power was still present in her.

"With this you are capable of a couple things. One, you can create any weapon out of pure light-however that weapon cannot physically cut." She raised an eyebrow and looked over, opening her mouth to speak but remaining too baffled to do so. "The weapon can pierce into the spirit of a demon and disperse light into their soul. It can turn a black heart into light-and in doing so-a demon will perish."

"Whoa…" She looked to her hands and chuckled softly. She was nervous now, but happy to hear what her power was. She tried to visualize a sword, and after several seconds, a sword of light appeared in her hand. "Okay that's awesome. Look at this, guys!"

The others murmured as the blade's light filled the room. The stranger sighed as the demon behind the desk screeched. Seeing the creature's pain, she immediately vanished the blade and apologized quickly. "Tori please remember something about that blade-the blinding light it gives off may be able to blind the weakest of demons, but it won't do that to the stronger. Just as with each demon-the number of times you have to 'cleanse' them of the darkness in them depends on how strong they are. A shot in the heart will almost always take them out in one hit, however."

"Just like a real blade."

"Yes. That _is_ a real blade. Now, Sinjin has been given a polar opposite." She looked over as the receptionist lifted a simple chipped blade with his hand. "Sinjin, take hold. It may look broken, but in your hands it will take true shape." Sinjin cautiously took the handle and pulled the blade back, thanking the demon in the process. Suddenly, fire gushed out, engulfing the now sturdy blade and startling everyone in the room.

If Tori had been granted 'Heaven's Blade', then this must be 'Hell's Blade'.

"That sword, Sinjin, can cut through any material, and it will not break. Crash it into the ground and cracks will break loose, emitting fire from them-you can control where these cracks go with a simple turn of your eyes. But because this is a weapon of hell there is a repercussion." Sinjin sheathed the blade and frowned at the man. "The downfall is in the number of lives it claims. The more demons you kill, eventually that blade will melt into you and you will slowly begin to lose your now stable and rational mind…"

"What?" Sinjin looked down anxiously and shook his head. "What's the limit?"

"The reason you've been gifted with that is because you have some wisdom about you. You will be able to know to use it wisely. That blade can only take about fifty lives before it begins to affect the mind. However the desire to use it is tempting. Try not to use it in every conflict and you will be fine."

"Okay." This worried Tori, but she had faith Sinjin would be able to deal with the sword just fine. They were a team, so if he had any issues, they'd help him. "So Tori's got the ability to purify, I can pretty much destroy anything with limited use-before you continue, you might explain what Robbie's 'affliction' is in regards to the puppet?"

"Yes." Robbie froze and slowly looked down to Rex, swallowing hard as the man crossed his arms. "You will have to give up the puppet eventually as you'll notice it will overheat and eventually began creating boils on your arm-boils that will lead you to being forced to amputate it upon return to Earth." With that, Robbie grew incredibly pale, but slowly nodded, seemingly understanding the order. "It's the hardest thing you'll ever have to do, I know, you're attached to that puppet-but if you don't give it up, it will destroy you."

"I-I understand…"

"Good." Tori was beginning to understand the purpose of hell's afflictions, they were all tests on desires and temptations. "Now Cat, take the box on the right if you will." She watched the timid girl reach out to receive her 'gift' from Heaven. "Another temporary power of course, but this gifts you with incredible sight." Tori's eyebrows drifted up as the girl started to absorb the light. "Not only can you sense danger through your intellect, you are gifted with the ability to transform into anything and anyone that you see and recall-this gives you a limited use of the abilities of those you transform into."

"Okay." Cat set the now dulled box down and looked up to the man with anxious eyes. "So if I were to change into Samil, I would be a 'weakened' copy of him?"

"Yes, but you would still be much stronger than many demons you may and will face here. Yet, transforming into Samil can also be very dangerous for you, I would not recommend it. You can also only hold a transformation for about fifteen minutes-and can only make five changes every hour. After that you must wait half an hour before making another change."

"I understand. Thank you…"

"All right, Andre…you're up next." Andre stepped forward, shivering as he looked to the demon behind the counter. The creature lifted up two gold pistols, one of which was much larger and held a giant curved blade. Andre took them in his hands and examined them closely with his eyes.

"S-So what are these? I mean, I know guns, but…"

"The one you hold in your right hand holds a devastating, hellish power. It will unleash explosive bullets like that of your earthly rocket launcher-it will blast a hole in almost anything-and the weaker demons it will cause to explode in entirety." Andre's eyes began to widen and he quickly looked to the second gun. "That holds, as you can see, a large blade of destruction. It is attached to a chain and allows you to fire it at high speeds into your opponents. It also has a hook which would allow you, upon pulling the trigger a second time, to bring the blade back-the hook will bring the enemy back with you if you so desire. Combine the two guns-holding the enemy in place with the blade, and shooting them with the explosive weapon-can make for a great combination."

"There's a drawback-there's a big drawback-isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so." The man smirked and closed his eyes. "They're overly destructive and if you use them in small places you can destroy everything including yourself and your entire team." A snicker rose in Tori, forcing her to push it back down while Andre narrowed his eyes.

"Being a smartass so soon?"

"It's who I am, can't help it." The man folded his arms over and looked towards the guns. "However they will only provide accurate shots if you're confident…fear and anxiety, and even not taking these weapon seriously can prove to be fatal for your team. You like to joke, but the time for play is now over, Andre."

There it was, the drawback Tori was waiting for. Andre had been trying to provide amusement and had also been, like Robbie, shielding himself behind the confidence of the others. Now he had to up the ante and bring his A-game, or else he could bring down the entire team. "The shots take incredible focus, Andre, they'll go to whatever mark you aim them at-but only with focus."

"All right, I know-great power and great responsibility, right?"

"Yes, well…there is that, but even then you do not have the most arduous task." Tori raised an eyebrow and looked over as the demon cashier extended a pair of gloves with long claws. The man took them and handed them over to a near hesitant Beck. "Take these and wield them. I will explain them after you put them on…"

"Why not just explain them now?" He grumbled. The man lifted his shoulders and waited as Beck slipped the gloves on. Then in a sudden moment, a red aura enveloped him and he extended his hands, screaming in pain. Jade rushed to his side and took his arm.

"Beck! What's happening to him!"

"He will be fine," the man replied, "But step back." Jade gasped out and Tori instinctively grabbed her away. As they watched, Beck's scream continued to intensify. His body began to expand, growing more muscular and much taller than the rest of them. His face started to transform and a long snout formed with snarling teeth and drool. His hair grew longer and thick black fur sprouted along his body.

"Oh god! Beck!"

Beck grabbed his head, his scream turning into a blood-curdling howl as his nails grew long and sharp. "What's happening to me?" He roared, "I-I'm turning into a monster!"

"What you people on earth call a werewolf, yes." Beck's yellowed eyes hovered over the man and his thick chest began to heave. He started to lunge, but the man held up a hand, causing him to freeze on the spot. "You're going to have to calm down. This is a doing of all the anger inside of you-it is putting all that anger and wrath to good use."

"The hell it is!"

"Oh it is." The man smirked and clamped his index and thumb fingers together, forcing Beck to his hands and knees. Jade rushed to his side and threw her arms around him. Anxious and concerned for her friend, Tori rushed to Jade with Cat by her side. "He will be fine, his anger gifts him with immense power-but there is a massive downfall. Similar to what the Hell Blade gives to Sinjin." Beck looked over to Sinjin, who raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's the downside?"

"His anger."

Tori's eyebrow rose and her heart began to pound against her chest, "But I thought that was his strength?" The man slowly nodded and crossed his arms.

"It is both. If he lets his anger get the better of him, the more kills he'll have and if he ever begins to enjoy those kills, he will lose his very soul and his very life." Jade yelped as Beck began to grumble. "More over the more he kills, the more the scent of blood will delight him and overpower him-causing him to want to kill more. A desire he will need to calm, just as he will need to learn to be calm and not angered, as without anger comes control, but with anger comes more wild behavior. If he loses his soul enough, he will die. Or become so wild that one of you may have to kill him."

"So I have to learn to control my anger?" Beck rose to his hind legs and let out a soft growl. "Tell me I don't have to walk around looking like this forever."

"You do not. You can train yourself to change in and out of that form at will. Again, it is all about control. If you want to leave that form, meditate and calm your mind, focus on your human form and transform. Do the same to change back-it is just in your wild form that your anger fuels your every attack. You will have to learn to control that anger."

"Fine, I got it." Beck snarled and shut his eyes. All eyes fell onto him for a minute before his lips twisted into a snarl. His eyes shot open and he extended his furred hands before his face. "I can't change back! Damn it!" His fists balled up and he started to growl.

"You'll have to calm down first. Moving on. Jade…take the remaining box." Jade moved back from Beck and reached out, curling her right hand around the final box. As her eyelids slid down, the white aura surrounded her. "What you're gaining is power over the elements, you are able to summon storms. If you've heard the phrase on earth, 'cold day in hell', you can make it happen."

Jade's eyes shot open and her lip twisted into a smirk. "So I can summon a blizzard, then?"

"Yes."

Seeing what this meant, Tori was ecstatic. Finally, they had a way to shatter that heat barrier on Salim's scythe. "Great!" Tori exclaimed, "Jade, you can freeze that heat barrier on his scythe, we can beat him!"

"Ah but be careful," The man replied while lifting up a finger. "Salim may be immortal with that scythe-and with regenerative powers, but even without the scythe and the regeneration it gives him, he is still incredibly powerful. Another thing you may need to know: As long as Salim has his wings, he still has his power and can also restore his broken scythe."

"So we tear off his wings too," Beck pounded his fists together and huffed. "I can do that."

"You'll have plenty of time to think up strategies-" Screams echoed from outside, breaking everyone's concentration. Tori snapped her gaze to the window in time to see a large black leg crash down outside. The group immediately ran out and were struck by the bellowing roar of a giant three headed dog. "Oh shit…Salim's already let him out? Looks like Lucifer's going to need a new dog…"

"Wait, what?" Beck raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder, "Cerberus fucking _exists?!"_

"Yes. I'm sure you can deal with him…I'll see you around."

"Wait don't leave!" Tori exclaimed. It was too late, the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She looked back to the dog, who was now growling at the group and dripping drool down to the ground. "Well guys, now's a good a time as any to learn to handle these…powers…"

"Do we really have to kill it?" Cat asked timidly.

"It's after us. If Salim released it, then it's after us. Either we beat it, or it kills us-what do you want?" Cat let out a small whimper and closed her eyes. Beck stepped forward with a loud growl, snarling and flexing his hands. He stood about half the great beast's size-and Cerberus was nearing fifteen feet tall.

"Let me flex my muscles a bit-I'd love to take out a little irritation on this little pup…"

* * *

So we see a lot of ramifications with these powers and abilities-it's almost like their purpose is to also test their wielder. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Oh, and here's the first little bit of action, Hell's almighty guard dog...


	8. Hell's Guard Dog

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Hell's Guard Dog)

"All right you overgrown, mutated mutt, let's do this." Tori watched as Beck positioned himself before Cerberus. Her heart began to race as the dog smacked its paw on the ground three times. "Three heads are _not_ better than one, by the way. Allow me to show you why." Beck immediately latched onto the great demon's leg and began climbing it by digging his claws into it.

Cerberus roared and reached down to him with both heads on either side of him. "Oh shit-exactly what I thought." He released the leg and stretched his arms out, slamming his hands down on top of the snouts. His fingers curled and his claws dug in. Cerberus threw its heads back, howling in pain as Beck released him and plunged into the air. "It's like a bungee jump!" As the creature shook its two heads, the middle head reached up to snap at him. He curled his body inwards, then kicked out, slamming his feet into the dog's nose. "Bad dog. Of _course _Salim sends his little guard dog-pity."

Beck then landed on the creature's back. Tori moved her hand over her mouth and looked to the others. "Sinjin, Andre, someone needs to help him." Andre nodded abruptly and lifted his explosive gun, but with a trembling hand. "Focus, Andre…" Andre whimpered as the mighty beast's right head glared at him.

Beck dug his claws into the creature's leftmost neck and began raking them downwards while Sinjin ran for the dog's tail, brandishing his sword. Andre fired off a bullet and the target head leaned back as Andre's bullet when curling into the air. Beck looked up into the air, shouting out. "You missed! You heard the guy-focus on the target!"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Beck!" Andre looked over to Sinjin and whined. "If Sinjin takes the final blow, does it count as one soul or three?"

"I don't know," Tori created the sword of light in her hand and looked up at the beast with a heavy sigh. She had no clue how to fight with a weapon, but now was as good a time to learn as any. Jade gave her a concerned look and pointed to the blade.

"You okay with handling that thing, Vega?"

"Dad always took Trina out to the shooting ranges and stuff like that, she's the one that knows how to fight. But at the very least, I've watched people fence before, so maybe…" She watched with despair as Cerberus swept Sinjin away with its now bloody tail. The dog's side head moved for Beck, but was swatted away. The head roared and flew backwards with an arc of blood trailing in the air.

"Not sure how much longer I can keep that up!" Beck declared.

"Hang in there," Sinjin rose up and swept a smudge of dirt from his face. He turned his sword downward and with a loud shout, slammed it into the ground. Cracks formed and followed his eyes to the massive beast, small flames shot up-burning the demon's heels. Cerberus howled and fell to his side, offering an opening for Tori.

"Here I go!" She raced forward, brandishing the light sword behind her. Cerberus lifted his three heads and snarled at her. Beck lunged up at the topmost head and slammed down on it, forcing it into the other two. She looked away from its eyes and swept the blade into its right shoulder.

After impact, she moved backwards and watched as Cerberus's right front leg slowly turned from dark black to bright white. The dog howled in pain as light particles slowly drifted into the air until the leg was gone, replaced by a blood filled crater that healed over within seconds.

Amazed, Tori looked to the light sword and tucked the corner of her lip into half a smile. "Wow. I can see how a stab to the heart would be fatal…" Of course, being of light, the sword's powers healed the flesh over, so at least there wouldn't be a mess of blood. "Of course, that was a slash, not a stab…" To experiment, she stabbed the beast in the side, but instead of any appendage or part of his body being destroyed, it left a large white spot-to imply that a part of the darkness inside had been purified. "All right, I'm going for the heart of the beast."

It bothered her that what she was attacking was a dog, so she was trying to put that out of her mind. It frightened her, so no one could truly call this an act of bravado, she just wanted to finish it as quickly as possible.

She looked to see Beck sweep his arms inward, tearing further into the middle dog's neck. A lump formed in her throat as she watched the demon struggle under his grasp. "Thank god there's no Hydra down here," Sinjin muttered. Tori's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at him as a burst of fear struck her.

"Hydra? As in the dragon with seven heads?"

"Pretty much."

"Ugh…as if we didn't have enough problems." She winced as Beck tore the head off the beast. He laughed as the remaining two heads roared viciously and dove in for him in a movement that caught him off guard.

"Shit!" He stumbled in dodging, then crashed to the ground below where the Cerberus trapped him underneath its left hind foot. He grabbed the paw and squirmed as the beast rose up above him, standing on its three legs. "Uh guys, a little help here!"

Another bullet flew from Andre's gun, just missing the beast. "I-I can't focus!" he cried. Jade screamed out for Beck while Cat and Robbie stood frozen in place. Sinjin narrowed his eyes, scanning the beast.

"Tori, do you see any openings?"

"N-No." Her body was paralyzed as she watched the beast drool over Beck. The man screamed in disgust as a large puddle landed on him. "It's going to eat me if I get any closer, Sinjin. Only reason I got close the first time was because he was down. Now he's standing and I'm just…I can't move."

"Come on Tori, you'll be fine."

"No, you don't understand." She watched as the right head snarled at her and curled its lips upwards to bare its teeth. Her body trembled and the blade in her hand began to flicker. She looked down at it, whimpering as it seemed to dim and shrink. "I'm scared…" Was the blade's light also an extension of her spirit? Her faith?

"Fine. Just stand back and I'll try to deal with this." She bowed her head curdling as the shame began to take her over. Sinjin rushed for the demon, brandishing his flaming blade. Cerberus flung its head towards him and he quickly held the sword horizontally across, screaming as the beast bit down on the blade.

She watched as Beck continued slashing at the left head each time the creature attempted bite him. Sinjin managed to push the beast's head forward and slashed his blade outwards, cutting the creature's left cheek. He held his arm in front of his face as blood splashed down onto him.

Robbie moved Rex in front of his body and pulled the switch, sending a sonic blast at the creature. The left head's pointed ears moved flat against its head and its eyes narrowed as its lips curled into a vicious snarl. "Okay that didn't work," Robbie muttered. Tori frowned as he looked helplessly at the puppet. "The guard dog's too strong…"

Tori looked down to the blade in her hand and let out a deafening whimper. Only the first fight and already she was letting her friends-no-her _sister_ down. The blade was now about the size of a dagger. She felt her legs beginning to buckle and clenched her eyes, wishing for Trina to come swooping and making the giant beast go away.

Unfortunately it wasn't happening. "God help me…" Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to Beck and Sinjin struggle against the beast.

"What's wrong, baby sister?" Tori's eyes flew open and she looked around frantically as her heart began to race.

"Trina? Tri-is that you?" To her right she saw her sister standing beside her. Tears began to stream along her cheeks as she swallowed a hard breath of air. "Trina, I…" Was this a hallucination? Could Trina have escaped?

"Don't tell me you're giving up already."

"N-No!"

"Can't you do anything without me? You're strong enough to stand, and for once, you have to stand on your own. You can do this, you just have to have confidence, believe in yourself like I do."

"You really-"

Trina laughed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Well aside from the fact I don't have any other choice besides your friends…yes, I do wholeheartedly believe you can do this. You have no reason to be afraid."

"B-But these monsters are real, Trina."

"And they can still go away little sis." Trina reached forward, placing her hand on her shoulder and looking her strong in the eyes. She felt a strange sense of calmness overtake her and a new, strange feeling swept her. Her lip trembled as she fought the urge to reach out and hug her sister. "That blade you have, it can make them go away. You can still light these shadows up sis. You're strong enough, you can do this."

"I'm still scared, but I want to find you…I want to save you…I love you, Trina, but I can't do it alone. I _need_ you." A whimper fell from her lips as Trina reached down and curled her hands around Tori's.

"You're not alone baby sis. I believe in you, I always have…I also believe in your friends too-oddly enough. You have them standing beside you as well. Whenever you feel afraid, know they're there and know that I'll always be with you one way or another. Just believe in yourself as well."

"I do. I can do this, they may be scary but that's all they are…just big, scary creatures that still can die. They can die, can't they?"

"Yeah, I think they go to that Oblivion place upon death as well."

"Oh…" She cleared her throat and looked towards the Cerberus with greater determination. Trina's hand squeezed hers, comforting her more. Her blade then grew much larger and brighter than before. Nothing was stopping her.

"Now look at the beast, it won't take you long to figure out where the heart is." Trina pointed to the chest of the creature where its muscular shoulders curved and met to form the bottom of a V. She nodded slowly and pointed towards the spot.

"Right there?"

"Yep. Go for it." She clenched her hand around the handle and quickly stepped forward, not thinking of how powerful and large the beast was. It didn't matter, size was nothing to her. For the creature may as well be the size of a tiny lizard.

Distracted by Sinjin's slashes and Beck's tiring struggle, the beast did not see her hastened, adrenaline fueled approach. She thrust her blade forward with a powerful yell and watched as the demon's chest absorbed the blade like a syringe needle.

The creature howled as its body started flashing with white light. It thrust its head back and let out a fierce howl while trembling. Sinjin took this moment to dive in and pull Beck out from under the creature's paw, pulling him towards the group.

"I did it!" Tori called out to her sister. "Trina, I did it!" She looked around frantically once more, frowning when she saw her watchful, smiling sister slowly fading away.

"Good job, baby sis."

"Tri…na…?"

"I'll be waiting. I know you can do it…" She chuckled and smiled through her tears as the beast fell and faded behind her.

"I can do it too," she whispered, "I'll save you, Trina. I promise. If it's the last thing I do, Salim won't win…"

"Tori that was amazing!" The others surrounded her and Sinjin pat her on the back. Beck finally found out how to transform back to his usual self, but it may be because he was tired out and calmer than he'd been.

"Where'd you pull that out?" Sinjin inquired, "I thought you were too afraid?"

"It was Trina-she was just here." The others were perplexed and Sinjin looked around, frowning. Her heart sank and she lowered her eyes for a moment, exhaling softly. "You guys didn't see her after all. Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Whatever it was, it was needed, and more than helpful." He looked back to the residue on the ground where Cerberus had fallen. "We don't have much time to relax since we need to keep moving, but everyone did a good job."

"Hey Sinjin? Do you think maybe Trina's spirit really showed up to me or it was a hallucination?"

"I don't know, it could have been." He shrugged and looked over to her with arched eyebrows. "Anything is possible. She doesn't have control over her own self, but she's always been strong willed, so there might be a part of her in all this that is somehow separating and tying herself to you. I don't know, but all that matters is you were able to dispatch that beast."

"Yeah, I suppose so." It was the boost she needed, and hopefully, enough to carry her all the way to Samil's arena. "So much for Cerberus though."

"Cerberus is one of the tougher things here in Hell, tougher than some of the Seven." Sinjin pat her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "You took out Hell's guard dog, Tori. You can take out anything if you put your mind to it, so don't you forget it."

"I won't. Thanks, bro." She gave him a quick sisterly hug, breathing in for a minute, then pulling away. "Let's go get Trina back now."

* * *

Thoughts my friends?


	9. Rest and Training

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Rest and Training)

"My legs are beginning to get sore back here," Robbie muttered. Tori glanced back to see Robbie shaking his right leg. "Where's that strange guy at? Maybe he can give us some rides"

"Well we _had_ some rides," Andre chuckled, "But we left them for the Seven." Surprisingly the Seven didn't come racing after them, but Tori didn't want to take any chances. However, she could tell the group was getting tired. She didn't want to stop and rest for fear of something happening to Trina, but at the same time Samil wasn't going to do anything until after the fight. Or at least, that was if she chose to believe him. "Maybe we should stop and take a break? Practice our powers and stuff."

Sinjin frowned and folded his arms over, "After the whole fight with Cerberus, it may be a good idea." Tori could see he didn't want to stop either, and likely he'd be too proud to admit that even he was showing signs of tiring. "Yet the limited use weapons, I wouldn't recommend practicing with. Such as Rex over there." Robbie's face turned to dismay as he looked towards the puppet that was now his personal ticking time bomb.

"Yeah, it sucks." Robbie glanced over at Beck and lifted his eyebrows. "I do have use elsewhere. I could show Beck here some deep breathing and calming tricks. Come on guys, let's take a break and do some practice. We'll die if we just keep pushing through without rest."

Tori peered ahead, grumbling softly as Sinjin turned to her. "I hate to say it, but your friends are actually right."

"Than-wait a minute…Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Tori stifled a laugh and bowed her head, smirking as her friends shot a glare to Sinjin. Unlike Trina, who finally started coming around to them a while back, Sinjin never liked them all that much for some reason that she didn't understand. On one other coin she did understand that he thought they were all self-centered, arrogant pricks-evidenced by what he told them when they were all going ballistic over trying to get followers on _The Slap._

"If we don't rest, we will be too weary and exhausted by the time we reach Samil. We'll lose in a moment."

Tori inhaled and moved her hands towards her hips as she stopped walking and looked at her surroundings. To her left, a little ways off the trail and seated on a hill was a wide open field that had rocks scattered throughout. It would be a perfect place to stop and get some rest. "All right, I know we need to rest and we need to train. Trina was always resting after intense training because the muscles don't grow if you keep working them without stopping."

She led the group to the center of the field and spread her arms out. "Here you go, the entire field is yours. If you want to sleep, go ahead-though I'm not sure how comfortable that will be. If you want to train, train. We'll get back on the road in, what, maybe a couple hours is a good amount of time?"

"It sounds fair," Sinjin moved beside a pile of rocks and lay on his back. He pushed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Tori felt more like practicing with her own abilities. She could materialize more than just a sword-despite it being her favorite blade.

She watched Robbie guide Beck over to a tree and sit down with the man, both of them closed their eyes and proceeded to breathe deep and slowly. Andre stepped up beside her and pointed down the field. "I'm going to go down there and practice with my guns. I don't want to be too close to the group because I don't want to hit anyone…."

"All right, just stay in sight, Andre. If something happens, we need to be able to see each other."

"Okay."

As she looked towards the other, she saw Cat transform into Sam. She was astounded that of all the people Cat would make her first transformation as, it would be would have thought to do Samil, to try and learn more of his secrets. Her eyebrow rose up as the girl looked over nervously. "What? I miss her." Cat folded her arms and looked down to the ground. "I wonder what's going on up there right now and how long we've been down here for."

"Time does move differently down here," Jade answered sadly, "I confirmed that back at the library. In what's a short amount of time on earth, years could take place here. It's really true."

"Better that way than the other way around if you ask me."

"Yeah." Jade walked off a few feet and closed her eyes. "I'm going to try and stir up a storm."

"Try focusing on blizzards and cold temperatures." She heard a whirring noise and snapped her gaze over to see Cat turning into Samil. Her lip curved up into a smirk as Cat materialized the demon's scythe. "Notice anything, Cat?"

"Yeah. The scythe feels warm. So he really does have a barrier."

"Let me try something." She reached out to touch the scythe, but almost immediately a burning sensation forced her hand away. She let out a loud yelp and shook her hand. "Okay, won't be doing that when we face the real thing!"

"Are you okay, Tori?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted to see if it was accurate what we read about the scythe."

"Now let me try something!" Jade called out. The wind around them began to whistle and the air grew dense and chill as white clouds surrounded them and created a fog, much to Tori's amazement.

When she looked at Jade, she saw a stunning sight. Jade's eyes were a light pink color, her hair and clothes were flailing in all directions, and a haze of snow had surrounded her like a force field. Jade focused her eyes on the scythe and Cat pushed her arms forward, holding it in front of everyone.

Jade swept her arms inwards and connected her two index fingers by the sides. When she pointed towards the scythe, the violent freezing winds and snow began rushing towards the weapon. Tori watched as a solid layer of ice began forming around it. After several seconds the ice shattered and fell off. Jade's arms fell to her sides and Tori glanced up to Cat inquisitively.

"It feels really cold now," Cat remarked, "And fragile like the heated barrier is gone now. Here, feel it…" She handed the scythe over and Tori hesitatingly took it in her hands. Remarkably, the scythe felt like a frozen popsicle. Smirking deviously she held it horizontally before her chest and grasped it firmly with her fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see if I can snap it in two."

"Be careful…"

"Thanks for the warning." She slammed the scythe down and kicked her right leg up, striking it. Instead of snapping, a shot of pain ran through her and she dropped the weapon to grab her leg, screaming out angrily. "That thing hurts!"

"Step back!" Andre called out. The girls looked over to see him aiming his explosive gun for the scythe. They moved back several feet, out of firing range, and watched nervously as he narrowed his eyes and fired off a shot.

The bullet hit the scythe, creating a massive explosion and sending a mushroom cloud up into the air. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a massive crater and the splintered remains of the scythe and its blade. Andre pulled his gun back and blew over it, smirking with pride.

Tori's jaw dropped as the girls remained stunned at the massive power behind the shot. "Wow. Okay, so we know one way to destroy the scythe…" Tori looked up to Andre and exhaled slowly. "Unfortunately that's only with Cat standing still in his form-not to mention everything's a little weaker than Samil actually is…"

"Granted it would be more difficult," Jade nodded in agreement, "But we have something to work with now. He's still powerful without it, sure…I don't know-" Jade turned her head over her shoulder and Cat shrugged. "Do you feel any different power wise?"

"Not really." Cat extended her arms before her and spread her hands out. Black drops fell from her fingertips and started to come together, forming a shadow on the ground. She stepped into it and sank down, startling the group. Tori ran for the circle and looked around frantically, stopping when she saw a circle open five feet away and Cat rising up out of it. "Nope, Samil's still got his power. Except, there's no regeneration or immortality, I can feel _that_."

"You can?"

"Yeah. When the scythe shattered, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me." She spread her wings out and pointed towards them. "These things are where his power is at, though. I think if you try tearing them off me, it's going to hurt, so I'd prefer _not_ doing that."

"Understandable." Tori folded her arms and looked at the scattered bits of ice. She was curious if Jade could summon anything else up, or if it was just a blizzard. She had control over the elements, over storms and weather patterns, so likely she had to be able to summon other things. "Jade, can you summon anything else? Tornado? Earthquake?"

"I can definitely try."

"I think if we caught Samil in a tornado, he'd have trouble stabilizing himself in the air. Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe."

Cat blinked a couple times and sighed, "Oh boy." She lifted herself into the air as Jade lifted her arms. After several long seconds of trying to focus, Jade finally managed to summon a thick grey tornado. It wasn't as large or strong as it could be, but understandably Jade had to practice in order to get it to a stronger point.

Tori watched as the tornado moved towards Cat. Cat braced herself and clenched her eyes shut, screaming as she entered the mighty wind. She flew out of the tornado, stumbling in the air as she flapped her wings for balance. "I can't steady myself guys!" She flung towards the ground, crashing hard beside Tori. Her body trembled and she let out a soft moan. "Let's not do that again." Jade dropped the tornado and frowned at her as Tori knelt beside her friend and gently pat her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, Cat."

"It's fine, I'll heal."

"I won't make you do that again though, okay?"

"Why not? It's good practice, good learning." Cat pushed herself up and dusted off her arm with a heavy sigh. "The more we find out about Samil, the better, right? I might be a weakened copy of him right now, but it's still useful. You know, he can travel by way of shadows like what I just did."

"Yeah, you kind of freaked us out when you did that."

"Sorry. He's got a lot of good powers-but I'm also noticing another thing. I can open up the portal to Oblivion." Tori's jaw dropped. Jade and Andre gasped out and hurried over as Cat started to grin. "As Samil, it's one of the things I can do. So it's possible, if we timed it right, that I could open it and we could get him in."

"Not bad, Cat! Not bad at all." This was great news, but of course, they'd had enough training for a little while and Tori didn't want to cause Cat anymore pain. "We'll keep strategizing, but first, some rest." The others agreed and moved over to sit down beside Sinjin, who didn't budge at their presence. Tori smirked and shook his head. "He's already asleep." She let out a loud yawn and Jade slowly looked up as a strange, pleasant fog started to roll around them. "I'm...getting tired too...Maybe just a little nap."

"Are you sure, Tori?"

"Yeah. Let the others train some more." Jade looked away for a minute, watching the others walk off. When she looked back, Tori was asleep beside her brother-in-law.

* * *

So they've gotten through some training, hopefully you enjoyed seeing a little of their power in action.


	10. The Friends' Temptations

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Friends' Temptations)

Practicing with the powers of weather was not an easy task, since it cause Jade to use so much of her energy. Yet, the more she practiced the better she'd be able to endure as far as she believed. Beck was now sulking beside a tree stump that remained from a tree he pulled apart as his wolf form. Andre and Cat were in their own places not far while Robbie was off doing his own thing.

As for Tori and Sinjin, both were sound asleep by the same rock. As Jade watched them, she studied their twitching faces and shifting eyelids. "It's strange seeing them sleeping so soundly," Jade whispered as Beck sulked over to her side. With their lives and Trina's on the line, the thought of them sleeping was hard to believe. "You'd think they'd be more active."

"It's alarming," Beck replied, "It's almost as if they're having nightmares right now." Could a demon be making them sleep? In Hell, anything was possible, a concept she was forced to grasp. "Jade. Do you really think we can win this fight?" She pulled her lip back into a frown and closed her eyes, exhaling softly.

"Samil is strong, but we're stronger. We have to be." She leaned her head onto Beck's shoulder and moved her hand to his back, curling her fingers into his black fur. "You don't doubt us, do you? I know I jumped in because I wanted to help them get Trina back-but all of you? You jumped in for me, Beck. Robbie jumped in after Cat-who I know jumped in for Tori and Trina. Andre just followed you in because he follows you everywhere. He's a follower more than a doer."

She felt him move behind her and hug her waist. His chin set on the tip of her head and his strong arms held her protectively. She melted back into him and her heart began to race. "I don't doubt anything, Jade. I'm just making sure you really want to do this. I mean…Our souls are on the line for Trina-and to be perfectly honest, none of us have been friendly to her until at least last year." She rolled her head to the side, her eyes drifted to the ground and her lips fell into a frown. "And of all people, you were the last to be friends with her…so is she really worth our souls?"

"Beck, what are you saying?"

Something didn't feel right-how could Beck just decide to question this when he didn't question it before? Had he been questioning it all along, or was there something else afoot? Jade lifted her hand to her shoulder, curling her finger around his. "You're a lot calmer now Beck. Why…are you still the wolf? I thought you didn't like the form?"

"It's growing on me." Her eyebrow arched up and her head moved upright. Her nostrils flared out as she begin to notice a fog surrounding the area-a fog she had not generated. Her eyes drifted towards Sinjin's and Tori's sleeping bodies and her face tightened. "They're probably not going to wake up anytime soon-we could just continue on and find Samil, tell him to let us go back."

"But Trina's counting on us."

"She doesn't care. She's counting on her sister and her friend…"

"He's her fiancé, Beck." Her heart continued to pound as she searched for a source of these ominous clouds. _Doubt. The clouds of doubt._ "Beck…would you think in Hell there might be a demon of doubt?"

"Come again?"

"A demon…that plants clouds, seeds of doubt…" Sinjin and Tori had their mouths wide open and their chest was beginning to convulse as though they were struggling to breathe. "Where's this fog coming from? Also…why would we tell Samil to send us home?"

"It isn't too late. What do you really care for Trina? You and the others never liked her." For a long time this was true, but she started befriending Trina on the basis of common ground-through an experience she'd never spoken to Tori about. Hell, she was learning self-defense from her.

"Trina was teaching me martial arts, you know that. She was mentoring me. We shared stories, started a friendship…" Beck let out a light scoff and Jade slid her eyes into narrow slants. Throughout the heavy haze, she could make out the figures of all her friends. Something was dreadfully wrong, however, for each one looked as though there were two shadows instead of one. "Of course I care about Trina, and I want to save her. You should know that…"

"You don't have to. Fighting Samil is just pointless-we're all going to die, Jade. It's useless. Besides, we can make new friends…" She whined and shook her head while clenching her fists tight. "I think you know in your heart what's right."

"Yes. I do." Tori was counting on her as well. Tori and Sinjin both needed them, all of them. She understood why this was happening, however, this test. It wasn't just her-the entire place was filled with demons of doubt, tempting the friends away. "If we leave them, Beck…they'll die." The two bodies on the ground continued to twitch and were slowly turning purple. These weren't her clouds of doubt-they were the friends-running the risk of succumbing to their own doubts. "This haze is killing them anyway." Not to mention, she had a suspicion that if they gave in, they would all die as well.

"So let them, we'll be able to go back to earth and live our own lives. Just think of your family."

Her eyelids sealed over and a light scoff drifted from her lips. Now her own concerns were confirmed, but why would a demon slip up so badly? Beck, of all people, knew that her 'family' was terrible. The whole reason they ever became friends at first was because their common ground was how terrible their mothers were. Hers was physically abusive, and his did everything in her power to shove her religion down his throat and repeatedly tell him he was going to go to Hell if he didn't do what she said.

"Okay Beck, you're right." Her lip tucked into a smirk and she spun around, peering into his golden eyes. "I should think of my family, except…" She took a step back from him and narrowed her eyes as he dropped his arms. "My mother would want me as dead as Beck's. You can't tempt me, I know why I want to save Trina. She is my friend as much as Tori is." She slammed her foot on the ground, causing the ground below them to rumble.

The demon fell onto it's back, changing away from Beck's form. It looked up with wide eyes as she lifted her arms up into the air. Thunderclouds formed in the sky and lightning bolts shot down at the creature. "I'd say go to hell, but you're already here, so just go away!" The creature screamed in anguish as she electrocuted him multiple times.

Her eyes shot over to Tori and Sinjin, a gust of wind blew over them, blowing away the clouds of doubt that surrounded them. Their bodies then relaxed and the color slowly began returning to them as their chests rose and fell. The haze of doubt was still thick, which meant her work was not yet.

"I _cannot_ believe they're giving in! They're stronger than this, better than this…" Hell, they were on friendly terms with Trina before she was. "Cat." Cat, of all people, was _first_ and should _not_ be giving in. "Cat! Where are you!"

As she looked around frantically, she heard Cat's voice utter her name. Moving to the right, she ran in the direction of her friend. It was there she found Cat on her hands and knees before a Demon of Doubt in the form of the girl's roommate, Sam. Tears were streaming down Cat's face and her body was trembling.

"I can't do it, Jade. I'm not strong enough, I want to go back to Sam…"

"No! You can't! Don't listen to it, it isn't Sam!" The demon looked over to her and narrowed her eyes.

"Stay out of this, West. You cannot interfere."

"The Hell I can't!" A lightning bolt shot down, striking through Sam. Jade's eyes widened and she quickly looked at her hands, whimpering softly as realization dawned on her. "Shit…" This was Cat's test. She couldn't kill Cat's doubt demon like she had her own, but in the very least, she could let herself be heard. "Cat! Cat listen to me, this is a demon of doubt-they're killing Sinjin and Tori as we speak! If you give in, we're going to die."

Cat began to whimper, looking up helplessly at the demon. "S-Sam?" The demon knelt before her and moved her hand under Cat's chin.

"Oh sweet Cat, don't you worry. Come back home and everything will be fine."

"W-What?"

"I'll make your favorite dinner, I'll babysit for you while you go spend time with Nona. You don't have to worry, besides, you don't spend as much time with the others anymore anyway."

"No!" Instantly Cat rose to her feet, shoving the demon away, much to Jade's surprise. "Sam would _never_ say that! She wouldn't talk like that! You're not Sam and I'm not going anywhere until we save Trina." The demon scowled for a split second as Cat staggered backwards. "Sam doesn't make dinner-I cook. She's also too lazy to babysit without me, so I know better! You can't tempt me…"

"No, Cat, you don't understand-"

"It's over!" Cat immediately shifted her form into Trina and leaned back to lift her leg up and strike the demon sharply in the neck. She then performed a backflip over the demon, spun in the air, and came crashing down into it, slamming her knee into its groin and her fist into its jaw. As the demon faded away, Cat returned to her true form and looked over shamefully. "I'm sorry, Jade…I-I almost gave in."

"You're okay. The others are going through the same thing, I think. We need to hurry." Jade looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "You go for Robbie, I'll find Beck."

"Okay."

It did not take long to find Beck on his knees before the image of his mother. The woman had _The Book of Mormon_ in her hand and was pounding it into the palm of her other hand, scolding her son. "What are you doing here? Eighteen years I've spent trying to keep you out of hell."

"I'm sorry mom…"

"This is the influence of that girl of yours, isn't it! She's always been the demon seed! But I forgive you-I will forgive you if you leave. This Vega girl doesn't mean anything to you, does she? You've only just become friends with her. As far as her little sister goes…well, she was a demon seed too." Beck clenched his eyes as the woman reached out and caressed his cheek. "See what they did to my baby? Come home. Everything will be fine."

Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes, putting aside her own feelings of sorrow. The words the demon said matched what his mother would say, and they hurt, but she wasn't going to let them affect her. "Go ahead Beck-if the Vegas truly mean nothing to you, if I mean nothing to you, go on and go home." Beck looked away from his mother, bewildered. His jaw fell as the woman scowled.

"But Jade?"

"Tori and Sinjin are dying, Trina's dying-we're all going to die-but I'm not going to give up." Beck rose to his feet, staring dumbfoundedly at her. "Maybe it's best if you leave." She didn't want him to go, but her words were the only way she was going to get through to him. "I mean, you need to listen to your mother some time in your life, right? But still…" She looked over to the demon and shrugged again. "I don't know how your mother got into hell, do you?"

"Wha-" He turned his head to the demon, his chest expanded and his lips curled into a scowl as a low growl vibrated from him. "It isn't her-and I will never listen to her. Jade and the Vegas are _not_ 'demons', you're the demon!" With a mighty roar, Beck swept his claws through the air, slashing through the demon's face.

He continued to pummel the creature, roaring with each strike. "I'm not leaving them to die, wench! I refuse-I didn't lay my soul on the line just to give up now and lose!" The demon vanished away and the heavy fog began to clear some more. With a smile, Jade moved forward and set her hand to Beck's shoulder. He looked up at her with a frown and pain filled eyes. "Jade, I-"

"You know I don't want you to give up, right? What I said-it was all to get you thinking in the right place again."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He rose up and threw his arms around her. She took a deep breath and hugged him back.

"Demons of Doubt, they've been trying to make us give in-it's creating this heavy fog that was killing Tori and Sinjin. I think they're also the reason those two are asleep."

"The others? They're all caught too?"

"Well Cat's actually gone after Robbie. We can't interfere, I couldn't kill anyone else's doubt demon. I can just help them to think on a more rational side, I guess."

"Okay, so we need to go find Andre, then."

"Yeah. Where was he last?"

"Just a few feet from me." Beck sniffed the air and chuckled. "Benefits of being a wolf come with heightened senses-he's this way." He ran off and Jade followed him. "You know I do want to save Trina too, right? I really do."

"I know Beck. We all do, it's just easy to tempt us because our hearts weren't there years ago. The demons are trying to reach the part of us that didn't give two cents about Trina-the parts that would be willing to just not care…and I know that's all in the past."

"It is."

When they found Andre, Robbie and Cat had already beat them to him. Andre was standing in front of his demon, who had revealed its truer form. "You're too late," Andre growled at the creature. "I already made my decision when the others made theirs." Andre pointed his blade gun at the creature and smirked dangerously. "I'm not too afraid to help them, so goodbye."

With one shot, the blade shot from the gun and sliced through the demon's skull. As the creature dropped to its knees, the final bit of clouds faded away and the area was clear once again. "Andre, are you all right?" Jade asked to make sure. He holstered his gun and nodded at her, smiling sadly.

"It made me doubt that I would be a help at all, saying I was too afraid to be any use…"

"Well you're not. We're all a team, okay?" The others agreed with her and followed her gaze over to where Tori and Sinjin lay. "Those two need us. If we stick together we really can do this-but if any of us doubt whether we're an asset to the team, then we really will be, and we'll end up being the death of Tori, Sinjin, and Trina. There's no room for liability, guys…think about it like a car, right? If one wheel goes out, what happens?"

"The car stops functioning properly?"

"Exactly…so if any of you start to feel like you're not a worthwhile part of the team, let us know so we can talk about it and help each other out."

"Right."

"Let's check on the others." Jade led them over to Tori and Sinjin, standing over them as the two began to wake.

"What happened?" Tori moaned. Sinjin sat up and rubbed his head, groaning loudly.

"My head feels like someone dropped a load of concrete on me-and my lungs are on fire."

"You guys are okay now though," Jade said with a smile. Tori and Sinjin raised an eyebrow as the group nodded in agreement. "We probably need to get moving though. You've been sleeping for a while now."

"What?!" Tori froze as Sinjin grew horrified. "How long!"

"Probably not too long, but we need to keep moving-or at least we need to get away from this area." The others helped them to their feet, then began guiding them away. Jade hung in the back and glanced over her shoulder at the barren field once more.

She felt like they were a stronger team now, or at least she hoped they would be. They had to look after one another, and hopefully, avoid these fatal doubts from here on out.

* * *

Your thoughts? It's a good thing they were able to not be swayed by their doubts, but it was pretty close. Very likely if they had, Tori and Sinjin would have died. Indeed they need to remember they are a team.


	11. Judgments and Frightening Voices

Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Misplaced Trusts and Frightening Voices)

"There's something they're not telling us," Sinjin muttered as he stepped in stride beside Tori. She looked over her shoulders and shrugged-not really caring.

"If it's important, they'll tell us." Her mind was still reeling from some strange fog that had clouded her, and she was struggling still to regain her breathing. Whatever went down while she and Sinjin were asleep, the others saved them. "You know, even Trina sees the good in them. Nobody's perfect. They wouldn't maliciously hold information from us."

"Oh, they wouldn't? You mean like how Jade didn't tell you about the blood loss at the hospital a couple years ago until maybe a few months ago? Or how about Beck, Andre and Robbie restraining your sister?"

"We're all past that, Sinjin."

"As am I, but I'm just saying…" His pride was a heavy hitter, that much was certain. She knew if he wasn't careful in his emotions here, the Seven would find them-and Pride being the worst of all-she did not want to have to face him. Tori never understood his distaste for the group-it ran well before she ever met Jade, Andre, and the rest. Hell, she was certain it stemmed from before Trina ever met them-and if that were the case-it would have to be a fairly old grudge because Sinjin and Trina knew each other when they were only ten years old!

"What is it that you don't like about them, Sinjin?"

"You mean besides the vanity?"

"I know there's a lot about how they've interacted with me and my family that you don't like, but besides that…I don't think you've ever liked them. Why?" When she looked over, his jaw tightened and his shoulders rose. "Sinjin?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You're right, we're a team, so let's just focus on that. I don't need a reason not to like somebody. I remain cordial, isn't that enough?"

"Sure. There are people I don't like just because they rub me the wrong way."

"Exactly. They have always assumed themselves to be the best thing since sliced bread, long before you or Trina ever knew them. Maybe they'll see things differently-it seems like they're really going to be tested down here." He had a point, she could see how each of them had something that they had to work on-perhaps it was accepting that they were as flawed as anyone else.

"Yeah, but so are you." She pointed to his sword, reminding him as well of his weapon of Hell. "Don't let your pride destroy you, Sinjin. I don't want to see something happen to my brother-I know Trina won't be happy if she's forced to lose you." He gazed down at his blade with a frown and Tori peered ahead, stricken with her inner grief. "When we get her back, she's going to need you."

"I understand. Trust me, I'm perfectly aware of whether or not I'm sinking."

"We all have something." Tori listened quietly to her friends talking amongst each other-none hearing the conversation she was having with Sinjin. She was pleased about it too, because she didn't want them to know what was going on through her mind or with Sinjin. "For me, you know I'm still dependent on everyone. If I were alone here…"

The image that shot through her mind paralyzed her for a split second. She was imagining herself standing in the middle of a circle of demons, cowering as they all descended upon her.

Sinjin raised an eyebrow as she shook away the visual and continued moving. "You okay?" Her arms trembled as her hands became soaked with a cold, clammy sweat.

Tori swept her hair over her shoulder and replied with a weak smile. "Yeah, it's nothing." In Hell, the demons-or maybe just Samil, she wasn't sure-they knew their inner fears. The inner anxieties and demons that they held inside. In that sense, Hell itself was the arena-or maybe the arena was their minds-as this place could use their darkest desires against them. "Just remember that we are all a team, and we need to bear this in mind because Samil's going to throw everything at us, right?"

"Whatever he can, yes. You hate water, so don't be surprised if we find ourselves having to cross some deep lake put in our path by Samil." A shiver ran down her spine as Sinjin glanced to the friends behind them. "If that were the case, you know I-and surely all of them-would help you get across."

"You don't think that'll happen though? Our worst fears being used against us? I mean it was just a thought for me, but if it's more of a possibility than that?"

"We should all just be prepared. I don't know what your friends went through while we were asleep, but it clearly deeply affected them. How it affects them exactly, I don't know, but I can see it on their faces._ Something_ happened, and they just don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah-they'll talk when they're ready." It wouldn't surprise her if demons had been plotting to kill the friends, or separate them somehow. The less of them that there were, then the less likely she and Sinjin would be successful. "Another thing, if Samil or the demons since _any_ hostility among us-and yes I am talking to you." Sinjin huffed and crossed his arms. Her eyelids slid down halfway. "-They might just use that against us. So if we are going to be a team-we need to be a united team."

"Isn't the phrase-a house divided amongst itself cannot stand?"

"Yeah, that's the phrase. Proverb, actually, I think."

"If it weren't for the limitation on my sword, I could probably tear through all these demons and get to Samil myself." She laughed once and reached over, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm just saying. There's nothing I'm going to let stand in my way."

"When are you going to trust them, Sinjin? Give them a chance to show you they're not as bad as they seem." He scoffed under his breath and Tori withdrew her hand. In his eyes she could see something deeper than she understood, but what it was she couldn't understand. "Did they do something to you? You say it has to do with stuff that happened even before you knew _Trina_. So…was it something school related? I mean, what? Did Jade take a carton of milk from you in third grade or something?"

"Nothing so trivial. I'm not petty enough to hold grudges over stuff like that, Tori."

"Trust and lack of honesty will only stop us from getting my sister back, Sinjin. If there's something, _anything_ that you're holding back, then don't." His brow furrowed and the corner of his lips sank down. "Look Sinjin. Screw my friends, okay? I don't mean that in a bad way, just…in a way to say whatever you need to say and get off your chest for Trina's sake, do it. She's your fiancé. She can't afford to be endangered because you, or I harbor any resentments-or even that the friends might doubt or dislike any one of us. If there's anything that needs to be said, let it out."

"Would you be willing to do the same thing?" She froze and her eyes widened as he turned is head to her. She could feel her heart throbbing violently in her chest as a dull ache spread over her body. "Think about it Tori, I'm not the only one with secrets. Neither are they and neither are you."

"I…yes, but…" Her hands began to tremble and she slipped them into her pockets, turning away and tightening her facial muscles. "There are some things I just don't want them to know."

"Exactly. Like your crush on that boy, Ian? The thing that keeps popping up, right? Or that your best friend was, is, and always will be _Courtney_ and no matter what your friends do-"

"Enough, okay?" She took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. "I have dependency issues, I know. I've got fears, that's true. There's even regrets I harbor and whatever, but honestly? What does it matter? Who does it affect besides myself?"

"I think it affects them too. What about getting your life on track? Graduating and going off to college. The only way to get into the college you want to, the one with that science program? They won't accept Hollywood Arts diploma, right?"

She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, her body tensed and her chest ached. "Sinjin. We are in the middle of Hell." She held her breath and threw her glare at him from the corners of her eyes. "We don't need to be separate or divided, and certainly we don't need to be arguing over something that demons and whatever other forces in hell can use against us!"

"I wasn't trying to argue."

"I know, I just don't want to talk about certain things."

"I'm in the same boat." He crossed his arms and started to walk ahead. Tori watched him closely and drew out a sharp exhale after a loud huff. What did she care if he had a problem with his friends? They all had issues, sure, and there were often times people didn't need to have a reason not to like someone. At the same time, she always knew him to be incredibly patient, he didn't just not like somebody. If ever there was someone he disliked, he had a reason, and usually it was a damn good reason.

"Why does it feel like my sister can never date someone that likes my friends?" She rolled her eyes and stopped herself on that sudden thought. In an instant, she wondered if Hell spanned over entire dimensions. It was impossible, but there were men that crossed her mind that she knew for a fact had never been involved in either hers or Trina's life. "What in the…hell was that?"

As she walked, the surrounding environment became shrouded in a haze. Her brow furrowed and her heart began to pulse as an ominous feeling overtook her in this new darkness. Five figures appeared before her, all in black shadows. The center figure revealed himself by stepping out of the shadows. _Sinjin_.

"Why are you bothering?" He remarked with a sharpened grin. His arms extended out and he looked to the two men on his right, then the two on his left. "We're just going to take her away from you. You're better off leaving her with Samil." Her breath caught in her throat and she moved her hand to her chest.

"No."

"You and that mother have done nothing but cause her grief," Spoke one of the two men on the right of Sinjin. Her eyes widened and she violently shook her head.

"N-No, that's not true!"

"That friend of yours?" Spoke the second man on the right. "Beck? He'd sooner see her dead than to see her saved!"

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? We could show you."

One of the men on the far left laughed, giving her a start. "Working in Vegas would give her a happier life."

"Or even New York," remarked the second man on the left. "Just give up, your pursuit is hopeless. Trina doesn't even want to be with you."

Whoever these visions belonged to, Tori knew they couldn't be right. Even Sinjin wouldn't talk like this. She grabbed her head and clenched her eyes shut, screaming aloud in the darkness. Was she alone? As her heart raced, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She screamed and shot her eyelids up only to find herself surrounded by her friends, and Sinjin kneeling before her with his hand on her shoulder and a concerned look in her eyes. She was panting heavily and gazing back at him with a subtle whimper. "S-Sinjin? You'd never say that…never…"

"Never say what?" His face softened and his lips fell into a frown. "Are you okay? One minute you were walking, the next you just collapsed."

"What? I?" She looked around her, muttering to herself as he helped her to her feet. "Sorry." It had to be something Samil was doing, trying to shake her up by using her fears against her. Any demon in hell could do this. "It was a trick of Hell, nothing more."

"Okay. Well, as long as it's nothing serious. Just remember, like you were saying, we're all a team."

"Yeah, I know." She dusted off her pants and looked up at Sinjin. They walked ahead once more to talk while her friends were out of earshot, she didn't want them to hear what happened. "Sinjin. Can I…can I tell you what happened?"

"Sure."

"There were five men, four I couldn't recognize because they were hidden in the darkness, and the fifth was you." He raised an eyebrow at her and she bowed her head, fixating her gaze on the path in front of her. "I had a sense they were all related to Trina, but I don't think that's possible. Yeah, it's impossible, but they were all agreeing with you that Trina wanted nothing to do with me." She took in a quick breath and held it as her eyes darted to Sinjin. His lips parted and his eyebrows rose upwards. "That all she wanted to do was leave me because I made her life miserable, and one of the other men said mom did the same thing, and well…you all said it would be better if I just left Trina to die."

Sinjin stopped walking and she followed suit, he gave her a concerned look and slowly hugged her. "Come here, listen." He leaned back, patting her arms and looking into her eyes with a reassuring smile. "Trina has never and will never say something like that. She loves you, okay? More than life itself." Her heart lifted up and her eyes began to water.

"But I-"

"As much as you say she's your lifeline, you are hers. I hear her say that all the time. I don't think I, or anyone else, would try to take her away from you-and I know for a fact she would never allow that to happen. Not in this world at least, not for all of the grief that you or those friends of yours may have ever given her."

"It felt…so real…"

"You said it yourself just a few minutes ago, Tori. We're in the middle of Hell, so who knows what tricks that Samil or his demon followers will try. All you need to do is listen to yourself and follow your own way, what you know is correct. If ever you have doubts, concerns, or anything else…let me know. Okay? You're my sister too."

She sniffed and nodded back, hugging him tight. "Thank you." Everyone was relying on her to be stable, so she had to be exactly that. There was no time for grief, no time for falling or succumbing to her fears. Yes, a part of her had been afraid of losing Trina whenever she got married, and a big part of her was still dependent on her.

This was to the point that when Trina first started dating, she never got along with the men Trina would bring home. The fact that she'd been friends with Courtney when Trina and Sinjin had been friends made things difficult when the two began to date. She finally became okay with it, but a part of her was still afraid.

Samil had to know this, and with that, he had to be using that fear to get to her.

It wasn't going to work.

* * *

Everyone has something they'll have to face here in Hell, that's true. For some it will be their deepest and most hidden fears. Others it will be their Pride, Lusts, or other dilemmas that could be truly deadly. In Hell, there are no limitations, the most basic and hidden thing in one's subconscious can be a dangerous and violent weapon. What are your thoughts on this chapter? The things Tori and Sinjin talked about, even the nightmarish vision that Tori received?


End file.
